Arrow in the Knight
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: When his wife Felicity, dies, Oliver goes of the deep end. He uncovers unbearable truths behind why she died, and who was involved. He mets Talia al Ghul at Verdant and he starts to feel like normal. **Complete** OliverxTalia. Obvious AU, mature for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I got this idea when I was watching Arrow and reading 'Deluge in the Wasteland' by Silver Spider, which I highly recommend. But I hope you enjoy. This chapter will be short, to set up the plot. I apologize to those who want me to update 'No Such Thing' and 'Birth of a Titan'. Ill try to update those soon!

Chapter 1: Revelation

Everyone was in complete shock. But no one took it as hard as Oliver. But that was expected, he just lost his wife. Nevertheless, the untimely and completely unfortunate death of the babbling, blonde, IT girl-turned vigilante assistant, was rough on everyone who knew her. Thea, who recently figured out Olivers secret, walked over to her mourning brother.

"Hey Speedy." Oliver said half heartedly.

"Still the worst nickname." Thea joked as she kissed her brother's cheek.

Oliver did his best to put on a smile for his sister, but he just couldn't. Not after what he just learned. She took notice and took her brother's hand in hers.

"We'll get through this big bro. Everything will be alright. We are all here for you." She said, hoping to sooth her brother's nerves.

"Everything will NOT be okay!" He started. "How would you feel if Roy was sensisly murdered!" Olver yelled, gaining the attention of all in the room. But as soon as the words escaped his mouth, he regretted all he just said.

Instead of anger, Thea felt only sympathy. Giving her brother a warm and wholesome smile.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm just upset about everyhing, and I vented my anger on someone who didn't deserve it. I'm sorry." Oliver confessed while holding his head.

Thea said nothing. She smiled, kissed his forehead, and walked away. Oliver looked around and only recognized his, Laurel's, and Felicity's family, in the sea of unknown faces. Ollie walked into his room, because eveyone was smothering him with empty 'sorrys' and meaningless 'everything will be fine'. He needed space. Tommy walked in a few minutes later to something he hoped to never see. Oliver crying. Oliver was the strongest person he knew. And the sight of such a srrong and seemingly emotionless man crying, broke Olivers friends heart.

"Oh Ollie. Don't cry, bro. She wouldn't want this. She would want you to kick the person responsible's ass." Tommy said hoping that, what he said would pick up his friends spirit.

"Its. Its all my fault. I brought her into this life and shes dead because of it. Because of Arrow. She wouldn't be here if I didn't drag her into this." Oliver said, revealing his sense of responsibility for Felicity's dead, while wiping tears from his face.

As soon as Tommy heard Olivers confession, he smacked him. "How dare you blame yourself! You don't need to go and try to carry this burden on your shoulders. It isn't your fault. As much as I dont wanna say this, she knew what she was gettin into, being with you Ollie." Tommy said, expressing his opinion openly. "All of us are here for you. Don't forget about that."

After his, little spat, he decided to head to the Arrow Cave. He needed to drown his sorrow, and massacring a bunch of training dummies, and using the salmon ladder for hours would clear his mind. But on this night, he wouldn't be so lucky. As he almost got to his 100th push up, he noticed Digg walking in. No words were shared, only a hig was shared between Oliver and Digg. His partner, other bestfriend, and confidante.

"Were you able to get anything, Digg?" Oliver asked, pleading with his mind that the answer would be...

"Yeah. Not a lot. But its better than nothin."Digg confessed and Ollie nodded as if to tell Digg to continue. "Well, first, Felicity wasn't the target. " this pleased Oliver, but it still didnt bring her back. "Secondly, neither were you. Arrow you. Apparently, some assassin named Bane was fighting Batman, and Batman tryed luring Bane into an unpopulated area to continue fighting. But Bane destroyed Batsy's vehicle over Starling, and Felicity was killed by an explosive Bane set for Batman." Diggle revealed, taking note of the almost complacent look on Ollie's face.

Oliver said nothing, taking all the info in, and stood up. He walked to Digg and told him he'd be right back. Digg told him no to do anything stupid, and Ollie nodded and left.

So many thoughts were racing through Olivers head, as his limo made its way to Gotham. Oliver knew Batman would be there. He heard about the destruction Bane caused to Gotham. And Oliver was sincerely worried about all of the people injured or killed. But that wasn't why he was there. He was there to confront Bruce Wayne.

AN: Duh duh duh! So you guys probably get where I'm going with the story. I know the chapter was short, but they will get longer when the plot starts to pick up. Read+Review. Like+Favorite. But most of all, Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

AN: in this fic, Oliver did not go back to Lian Yu after the undertaking because Tommy didn't die. Just wanted clear that up. The next few chapters will be short because the plot really hasn't thickened yet but trust my friends, it will, without further ado, Chapter 2!

**Six Years Later, Lian Yu**

I stood there on the peak of the hill, scanning the field below, looking for my next meal. For the six years I've been here, all I could think about is the people I left behind. Thea, Digg, my mom, Walter, and Tommy. I missed Laurel too, of course, but we weren't on the best of terms. But I needed this. After, her death, I needed some space. Some time to think. But it didn't seem to help. All I could think about is the fact that my Felicity died, and I did nothing to save her. These thoughts ravaged my mind for years, and no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I wasn't at fault, Felicity would appear and start crying my name. She never left my mind and it kills me on the inside. But I needed to eat. So I set my sights on a deer, pulled an arrow from my quiver and lined it on the string of my bow, aimed above of my target, compensating for drop, and released the arrow. It hit its target with deadly precision. I crept my way down, while having memories of my time previously on the island. Seeing Shado, Slade and I fighting Fyre's men, made me hurt even more knowing that Slade died thinking I was responsible for Shado's death.

I walked down to the carcass of the deer that I just shot. I picked it up and made my way back to the cave. The same cave I stayed in when Yao Fei rescued me. I set the deer down and started the skin it. I set the pelts aside, and started to cut the meat, trying to even it out to use for the next few days. When that task was done, I started a fire and got the venison on the fire so I can eat.

**Two Weeks Later**

She appeared again. I was trying to sleep, and Felicity appeared tormenting me, blaming me for her death, saying that it was my fault. Oh God! Why can't she just leave me alone, can't she see that I already torment myself! I can't get her out of my head.

**One Month Later**

I started seeing Felicity less and less. And Digg showed up. Something about Queen Consolidated was on the verge of a hostile takeover by one Isabel Rochev. I told him I wanted to come home, but until I came to terms with Felicity's death, I was in no shape to run a multi-billion dollar company. He nodded, asked me if I need him to come back with any supplies. I told him I just needed more arrows, and apparently he was expecting it, because he came back from his plane with two crates of arrows. I looked the crates over, clearly satisfied. He smiled at me, but I could tell he wasn't expecting me to say no to his offer to take me home. But before he left, I told him to leave a phone, in case I needed more arrows, or if I needed a ride home, he handed me an iPhone 5 and walked back.

"Digg. Wait!" I yelled to the friend that was boarding his plane to head home.

"Yeah, buddy? What is it?" Digg replied.

"How are they?" I asked him, and he knew what I was talking about.

"We miss you Oliver. Everybody was heartbroken when Felicity died, and not to make you feel bad, but you leaving made that wound open even more. The city has been watched by Barry, Roy, and I. I started to train them both. Roy has taken up the hood, but under a different name. Red Arrow. But it still isn't the same. I hope you reconsider." Digg said to me as he turned away.

"Time to see the family." I told him with a small smile on my face.

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if I have time, ill upload another one today. R&R, fav& out!


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

AN: I just love this story so I'm uploading another because I also love you guys. In the next chapter, things will start to pick up. So this will be the last short chapter for the foreseeable future. Remember to review, I can also take flames, they will make me a better writer. So yeah, Chapter 3. Enjoy!

The plane ride is really quiet. For the life of me, I couldn't help but wonder why Digg didn't have any questions. So I broke this very uncomfortable silence.

"How are you and Carly." I asked, clearly unaware of the pain I just put on my friend.

He noticed the concerned look on my face and said, "I don't blame you for not knowing. You were gone for six years, but me and Carly didn't work out. I started to see Lyla again and we got married." He showed me the wedding ring on his hand. "We also have a daughter. Felicity." He said to me as he pulled a picture of his adorable daughter out of his wallet and let me see it.

"Felicity." I muttered as I stared at the cute little girl in the picture.

I handed him the picture, and he put it back in his wallet. And started to ask me a question. I really didn't feel like being asked how I felt. But, Digg was my friend, so I brushed the feelings aside.

"How was your time on the island? Did you run into any psycho mercenaries, during your time there?" Digg said with a slight chuckle.

"It was better than the first time. I was prepared this time. But no. No psychopath mercs. Just me, nature, my bow, and a couple thousand arrows." I revealed to him, returning the chuckle.

We sat the rest of the plane ride in silence. No matter how much I believed I shouldn't be here, I was relieved to be with my family. As we arrived at the Starling International, I thought back to my confrontation with Bruce Wayne six long years again.

_"Bruce! I need to talk to you!" I yelled through the intercom by his front gate._

_ "Master Bruce is not in today, sir." Alfred replied. Although I could see right through his lie._

_ "Don't give me that shit! I will break this gate down if I don't talk to him. Now!" I yelled, still wanting to get into the mansion._

_ A minute later, the gates opened._

Digg broke me out of my thoughts, so I could exit and get to reunite with my family. I was happy, but kind of apprehensive. I hoped they wouldn't be angry at me. I walked through the terminal to the car. As I walked into the limo, I noticed that my mother, Thea, Walter, Tommy, and Laurel, sitting in the car. All brandishing huge smiles on their face. Except for Thea. God' I upset my sister.

"I guess saying sorry for a second time won't help." I said shyly.

At that a smile broke out on Thea's face. Her smile made me have some hope that I wasn't a terrible brother and son.

"Glad to have you back Ollie!" They all said in unison.

I smiled and sat back in my seat. "Is there any champagne, or any alcohol in here? Six months without alcohol made me very dull."

"We will be home soon. Then you can sleep, and we can catch you up. Again." Tommy said, pretending to be upset.

I just lie back in the seat, and I close my eyes, going back to the night I went to confront the one and only Batman.

_"What the hell were you thinking Bruce! Bringing that thing to my city!" I screamed in the injured Bruce's face._

_ "I'm sorry! I didn't plan on my plane being shot down. Why are you so angry? What happened?" Bruce asked, clearly wanting to know what happened._

_ "She's dead Bruce." I broke down._

I woke up at the Queen mansion. It looked exactly the same. Well, how could they dramatically change the structure of an entire house. I walked through the front door, and took the entire experience in.

"We kept everything the same. Just like before." Moira said to her son. Saying she was happy to see her son would be an understatement.

"I would like to spend some time to sleep if you don't mind." I said, as if I needed permission.

"Yes, sure. That's fine. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. I would say hi to Raisa if I were you." Moira said nodding her head towards the kitchen.

I nodded, and walked to the kitchen. Raisa was like a second mother to me. She was loving. And out of all the rumors she heard about me when I returned the first time, she reserved her judgment, which made me happy. She was always a kind and honest person.

"Mister Queen. It's so nice to see you." Raisa said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you Raisa." I said back to her as I reciprocated the hug.

"Go get some rest, Oliver. I will get you when dinner is ready." She told me.

I walked to my room, and lay down. I forgot how soft my bed was. I fell asleep after a few moments. And started to dream deeply about my beloved, deceased wife. I started crying in my sleep.

"What are you doing Oliver?" Felicity said to me, clearly disappointed in seeing me cry.

"I can't do this. I miss you so much!" I confessed to the apparition of my wife.

"I know. But I don't want to see you hung up over this. I know you blame yourself for what happened. Your 'I can't do this because I don't want to put you in danger' crap is stupid. I didn't have to help you when I found you in my car. I decided to help. I didn't need to. I chose to. Remember the conversation we had the week after our honeymoon?" Felicity asked me.

_"Honey, where are you?" Felicity called out into the house._

_ "In my office, babe." I replied._

_ She pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around her neck. She nuzzled her face into my chest and sighed._

_ "Ollie. If anything ever happened to me-"I cut her off._

_"Nothing is going to happen_ to you. _Not if I can help it. I won't lose you." I reassured her._

_"In the event of my…passing. I would like for you to carry on with your life. Find someone to make you happy." She said to me._

_I held her chin with my index finger and thumb, and lifted her face to look at me. "Look at me. Nothing is gonna happen." I tried to reassure._

_"Promise me. Do it for me." She persisted._

_"Fine. I promise." I relented._

I woke up to the smell of steak sweeping into my room. I walked down and I greeted my family. Laurel, her dad, and Sara, were here to. I sat down and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I said, pretending to be unaware.

"No, just happy to see you." Thea said to me.

We continued the dinner in silence. I could tell that everyone in the room had questions, and frankly, I didn't want to answer them. But I owed this to them.

"Anybody have questions for me?" I ask, trying to get people to talk.

"Why'd you leave us again, Ollie?" I knew that would be Thea's first question.

"You should know that, Speedy." I deadpanned.

Nobody else seemed to have questions, so I left with Tommy in tow. Completely unaware of the woman I would meet, who would help me through my dark times.

AN: So what do ya think guys? Hope you liked it. Next will come out tomorrow, I hope. And It will be Talia's POV. R+R, Fav and Follow. See ya tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Souls

Chapter 4: Lost Souls

**A/N: Here is an updated chapter 4. This is mostly Talia's POV, but Ollie is in there. I want to say thanks to highlander348 and NeoTyson for the reviews. Remember to review, fav, and follow but most of all, enjoy!**

**Talia POV**

I swear I just had a case of deja vu. As I walked down the street during one the infamous Starling City winters, I happened upon a news report on a TV in a display case.

"Oliver Queen is in fact alive, and just returned home yesterday after dropping off the radar six long years ago."

What's up with billionaires up and vanishing? First my belov-, Bruce. And now, Oliver Queen. Bruce wasn't my beloved anymore. He was presented with a choice, Selina Kyle or me, and unsurprisingly, he picked the cat burglar. I can't say that I was upset. They were in love. There was a time were Bruce and I thought we were in love, but it was only lust that bound us to one another. But I'm not here to think about him. I'm here to find my sister, Nyssa. A contact I still have in the League said that Nyssa was in Starling for a vacation to visit an old acquaintance. Though, I know not who he or she is. I haven't been in the League for eleven years. My father gave me one wish, I asked him to unbind me from the League. Although disappointed, he complied because he loved me.

After ten minutes of walking, I decided to go to a popular club, Verdant. My sister loved to club when she got time away. Apparently, Mr. Oliver Queen runs the club. Maybe he knows where Nyssa is. Word on the street is that The Hood is none other than Mr. Queen. Maybe I can share a few words with him.

**Oliver POV**

I went down to the Arrow Cave to check on Digg, Roy, and Barry. Ever since I came back, they've been acting different around me. It was starting to get a little awkward. We started talking about this and that. Roy told me that during my absence, I missed his and Thea's wedding. He also told me how awesome it was to be Red Arrow. Digg was silent, and Barry told me that after the incident with Bane, the streets were quiet. I felt terrible for missing my only sister's wedding. I apologized maybe a hundred times, but they kept saying that it was fine. I walked up to the club to apologize to Thea, but told them it was so I can check up on everything. I saw my sister sitting at a table sipping on a mojito. We talked for a few minutes and I told her that I was selfish for leaving, and that I was sorry for missing the wedding. She told me that she was angry at first, but understood why I left. That made me feel better. I went to the bar to get a drink, when I noticed one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes upon, walk through the door into my club. She was a couple inches shorter than me, had flowing, dark brown hair, and if I was still the obnoxious playboy that I used to be, I would certainly drool be star struck by how nice her breasts were. But I'm not that kind of person anymore. I broke my gaze, straightened my shirt, and walked to her.

"Felicity, forgive me," I mumbled as I gulped my scotch.

**Talia POV**

Mr. Oliver Queen was walking towards me, and that's when I was able to see how handsome he was. He was tall, had the right amount of stubble, definitely well-built. But I was also able to see the pain and suffering in his eyes. As he neared, I felt butterflies in my stomach. What was happening to me?

"Hi. My name is Oliver Queen. But you can call me Ollie." He said calmly.

"Well hello, Ollie. My name is Talia." I replied with a seductive undertone.

"Would you like to accompany me to the bar? Or maybe to Franacci's for dinner?" He said.

He knew what he wanted, and he most likely wouldn't stop till he got it.

"A man who takes initiative. I like that" I reply with a smile. "I would love dinner."

Although he seemed confident, I could tell he was nervous. But why? My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of his car, a Koenigsegg CCX. Very expensive. After a short and painfully quiet ride, we got to the restaurant. Franacci's was an upscale Italian place that catered to the rich and powerful of Starling. All he did was say his name, and the attendant gave us seats ahead o the twenty plus line in front of us.

"Get anything you want, it's on me." Ollie said with a smile.

"I certainly hope so, but thank you for this. I don't get out often." I replied, returning the smile.

"You must get this a lot. But you are so beautiful. I'm surprised you aren't spoken for." Oliver said to me, making me blush.

"Oh you sweet talker." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

We continue to talk about nothing in particular, and this and that. Our meals came, but we were so engrossed in conversation, we almost forgot! He put his hand on the table. Obviously for me to take into mine, but I noticed the gold band around his ring finger.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave." I say to him, feeling stupid for going out to dinner with a married man.

"Wait. What? Why are you leaving?" He asked, completely confused.

"When were you going to tell me that you were married?" I ask him, close to tears.

He looks at his hand and sighed. He pleads for me to sit, so I did.

"Please, let me explain." He offers.

"I'm all ears." I reply, noting how snarky I sounded.

"Let me pay for dinner. And I'll take you somewhere, and tell you." He was basically begging.

"Humor me." I replied coldly as we made to his car.

We started driving and I noticed that we were in an alley on the side of Verdant.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" I ask, only to be met with a smirk.

I followed him down a staircase into the basement of Verdant. I looked around and noticed the Arrow outfit, the compound bow, arrows, and three very upset men.

"We are Team Arrow." He reveals to me, although I already knew he was Arrow. But the three partners in crime was news to me. He gets pulled aside by a buff black guy, undoubtedly upset at my being here. The other two were eyeing me meticulously. The one by the computer, the nerd, was obviously the brains, and then there was the one who looked like an underwear model. He was probably the mascot. I turned to look at Oliver, and he walks back to me. The others left and he motioned for me to sit.

"Six years ago, after being Arrow for two, my wife, Felicity was killed by an assassin named Bane. I just never got the nerve to pit the ring away. I'm sorry" Oliver confessed.

I let my hostilities go, and felt sympathy. But one thing stuck with me. Why was Bane here in Starling? Then I remembered the news reports about an explosion in downtown Starling.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been so cold and irrational, when I didn't know the full story. But if you don't mind I have two questions." I say sympathetically, holding his calloused hands in mine, then he nodded.

"Why would you ask me to dinner, if you're still upset about your wife?" I ask, sincerely.

"A week after our honeymoon, Felicity told me that if anything were to happen to her, I needed to promise her that I would move on. And that's what I was trying to do. Move on." He replied, on the verge of breaking down.

"One more. Do you know a woman by the name of Nyssa?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"Uhm, yeah. She's married to a close friend of mine, Sara Lance." He said, not knowing how happy his answer made me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

We both stood up, but I noticed something. There was passion in our eyes, and I was taking in his scent. Not cologne, but a masculine, musky smell that drove my senses wild. Then he made the first move. We started to kiss. Then it got more vigorous. We were kissing for an eternity, and we ignored our need for oxygen. Then we started to explore each other's mouth with our tongues. But then I broke free because I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I then made my way to a table and knocked all of the stuff on the table, onto the floor.

"Oh...Well." Ollie muttered between kisses.

He picked me up and sat me on the table and it was about to happen, but he stopped.

"No no no. Please don't stop." She pleaded. "What's wrong? Don't you want this" I ask coming off of an adrenaline high.

"Oh God, more than anything. But what usually happens is that there is one night of good sex, but come morning, one of us is gone and we don't see each other ever again. I don't want that. I want to see you again and again, because I haven't felt this way in years. Spending this time with you washed away all my worries and doubts and bad thoughts. It pushed away all the pain and all the burdens I held on my shoulders for six years. I want to see you again." He confessed to me.

All I could do was smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings and Sparring

Chapter 5: Meetings and Sparring

AN: Sorry about chapter 4. . I want to give a shout out to highlander348. Kindleflame5, and NeoTyson, for giving me tips for the story, I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

**Oliver POV**

It had been almost a month and I half since I started seeing Talia. We spent the day together, and I go on patrol at night. Talia did voice her objections at me leaving her by alone at night. I feel bad for leaving, but it's something I have to do. I bought a necklace for Talia, but she said that the new house was enough. I pushed the thoughts out as the devil walked into my office, Isabel Rochev.

"Hello Oliver. It's nice to see you on time for once." She said to me with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too, Isabel. But I'm not going to be here for long. I have a lunch date with Talia at noon. Is there any importance for this exchange." I reply, annoyed.

"We need you back at three; there is a conference with the board of directors for Alimus Technologies. Don't be late." Isabel informed me.

I nodded back at her and she left. Oh how she makes me mad. She acts like she owns this company. I made a mental note to get Barry to dig into her past. She acts entitled, and I want to know why. Since dating Talia, I have fewer nightmares about Felicity. As I started to walk towards the elevator, my phone rang.

"Hi my love." Talia said to me on the other end.

"Hey honey, I'm on my way to the house to pick you up for lunch. Where do you wanna go? It's your turn to pick." I asked her, enjoying the way she calls me her love.

"How about we stay in for lunch, my dear?" Talia asked me.

"If that's what you want. I'm fine with staying in. I'll be there in fifteen." I paused, I was about to say the three words that haven't been said yet. "I love you."

My words were met with silence, and it made my chest tighten. Then, she responded.

"I love you too." She replied.

It made me so happy knowing that she felt the same way. I kept thinking about me and Talia, and then I made it back to the huge estate. I pulled Aston Martin into the garage and was met by my beautiful girlfriend.

**Talia POV**

"I love you."

How do I respond? I do feel the same way, but is it right to say it back so early into the relationship? I could tell he was getting anxious.

"I love you too." I responded.

Even though he was at Queen Consolidated, I could tell he was overjoyed that he knew I felt the same way about him as he did about me. I told him I wanted to stay in for lunch and he said that that was fine. I looked out the window and saw his Aston Martin pull into the drive, and I walked to the garage to meet him. I decided to shed a few layers to get ready for the after lunch activities.

"Hi baby. Ohhh, I see. Do you, wanna skip lunch?" Ollie asked me as he saw that I had only a robe on, with nothing underneath.

"I would love to. Let's head upstairs, my love." I reply with a sultry tone.

We made our way upstairs, and started to make love. We continued for hours, and there was no separating us. We couldn't get enough. But the moment was ruined, Isabel called.

"Hello Ms. Rochev. What can I do for you?" He ask Isabel, while Talia was tracing her fingers on my abs and pecs.

"Did you forget about our meeting? Queen Consolidated's survival depends on this merger, Mr. Queen." Isabel said to me, not hiding her anger.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Can you stall for me please?" He asked Isabel.

"Today was wonderful, baby. I'm sorry I have to leave." He confessed to me.

"My dear, don't fret. It will be okay. Go to your meeting and take off tonight, and we can resume this tonight." I asked me, pretending that I didn't just ask him to take off patrol tonight.

"Fine, I'll give up patrol tonight. But I'm not skipping my training with Digg and Roy tonight after the meeting." He told me.

"Okay, I love you." I told him as he got dressed and walked out.

**Oliver POV**

I hate leaving her. She is just so perfect, everything about her. And our wonderful time together had to be ruined by that harpy, Isabel. I pushed that thought out of my mind and drove to the office. I made my way upstairs and walked into the board room.

"Sorry for being late. I was at dinner with my girlfriend. Where are we on the merger?" I ask Isabel.

"We were just discussing how much we were spending on the IT and Applied Sciences Division. We came to an agreement that we will increase funding to those two divisions, of Alimus were to sign the contract." Isabel informed me.

We were in negotiations for almost three hours. After a long discussion, we came to an agreement that we would increase funding by two hundred percent, if they signed on. We also promised that they would answer directly to someone with expertise in those areas, instead of one person who doesn't understand what was happening.

I drove towards Verdant and I picked up a few things that Barry ordered for me, several thousand arrows, and some new training dummies. I made my way down to the Arrow Cave to find Talia down there, and no sign of Roy, Digg, or Barry.

"Hi honey? What are you doing here?" I ask Talia, clearly confused as to why she was down there.

"Digg asked me to fill in for him because they had other business to attend to. Does this bother you?" She asked me, pretending to be hurt by my confusion.

"Talia, I'm not going to spar with you." I deadpanned.

"I am a very capable fighter. You do know who my family is right?" She asked me, and I shook my head to her.

"Nyssa is my sister, a member of the League of Assassins. And my father is Ra's al Ghul, head of the League. He trained us both. I'm sure I can handle myself." She informed me.

I nod and we made our way to the training area. We both got ready and we started to spar. We started to circle the mat, waiting for the other to initiate the fight. She made the first move, a fist hurtling to me, and I sidestepped. I swiped my leg and she jumped over. What happened next was a blur. She started throwing more punches than I could deflect, then she would flip and do bizarre blocking moves to deflect my attacks. She then landed a punch on the center of my spine. I lurched forward and fell down. She stood above me and smirked.

"Mister Tough Guy was beat by a girl. That must be a huge blast to your ego." She said while smiling.

I smiled back and I pulled her down and rolled on top of her. She started to giggle and we started kissing. What happened next took us all night to finish.

I woke up at seven thirty, and turned to see Talia naked on the training mat. I spun around when I heard Digg walking down to the lair talking to Roy and Barry.

"Shit." I muttered as I tried to wake up Talia.

She groaned as she woke up and lightly smacked my arm.

"Baby, come on. They're going to see us." I said, pleading with Talia to get up.

"My love, they know that we are together." She replied, unaware that she was naked in the lair.

"I know that baby, but I don't want them to see my girlfriend naked on the training mat.

She shot up and looked around, got her clothes and rushed to the bathroom. At least I had pants on.

AN2: Well, there's chapter 5. Im so grateful to everyone who loves/reads this story. Your guys reviewing,fav/fallowing, is what makes me sheel out these chapters. I just want to apologize again for how chapter 4 turned out. chapter 6 will be out by Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 6: Rise of Athena Part I

Chapter 6: Rise of Athena Part I

AN: Sorry for the delay. I have a crap ton of work to do for school. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate high school? Well, I do. And what I decided to do, was wait to update 'No Such Thing' and 'Birth of a Titan' when this story is done. But the moment you've all been waiting for, Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I have forgotten to put this in earlier. But I don't own Arrow, or the characters, if I did Olicity would have already happened. I also don't own Talia, she belongs to DC

Oliver's POV

It's been two months since the QC-Alimus merger, and it was a good thing that it happened. IT and Applied Sciences dished out five prototypes that can be finished by the end of the year if signed on. This was good. It will bring in alot of money. But I can care less about ok it the money, I just wanna keep Queen Consolidated open.

Bruce Wayne made an appearance in Starling City last month. It required me to put on my carefree billionaire persona on, even though I loathe the thought of him being in my city. Seeing him made me decide to advance my plan.

6 Years Ago- Oliver

"She's dead Bruce." I revealed, on the verge of tears.

"How?" Bruce quickly asked.

"Bane. He set up an explosive in downtown Starling, hoping to draw to you in and kill you. But the device detonated, and my Felicity was caught in the blast while Christmas shopping." I tell him.

My hands were fists, and my knuckles white. All I felt was rage towards the man in front of me. I charged and started wailing on him.

Present Day-Oliver

I pushed that memory aside so I could focus on some reports that I got on a woman by the name of 'Athena'. Not much is known about him other than the fact that she is a vigilante who uses a bow. I turn my attention towards the stairwell when I heard Digg walk in.

"How are ya holding up?" Digg asked, with a look of genuine interest.

"I'm accelerating that plan to July." I reply.

"You're still going along on this? How did Talia take the news, when you told her you were going to war with Batman?" Digg yelled, clearly illustrating his disapproval of my plan, but his question was me with silence.

"Oh my God. She doesn't know yet." Digg continued, more to himself than as an actual response.

"Of course I didn't tell her! She would ask me not to go through with it, and I would probably listen. But this is something that must be done!" I reply, louse than what I hope for.

"You're turning into Merlyn." Was all Digg could say.

"Don't you dare compare me to him. I'm not a serial killer!" I yell.

"If you're going through with this, then I'm done. I'll still be your friend, but I'm not going to assist you down this path of self destruction. Does Barry and Roy know?"

Although I was upset about my friend leaving, I respected his choice to do so.

"Yeah. Barry said he'd help with vigilante work, but he's done when I head to Gotham. And Roy said he'd be there no matter what."

Digg nodded, and started to leave, leaving this life that he chose.

"Do you need a ride, Mr. Queen?" Digg asked. It honestly hurt that he didn't adress me as his friend, but as his boss. I nod, and we started to my home.

The ride home was long and disturbingly quiet. I was left only with my thoughts and memories.

6 Years Ago-Bruce Wayne

I can't believe Bane killed Felicity. She was a very close friend, almost the sister I never had, and she died because of my actions. Alfred sensed that something was about to happen, so he asked me into the earpiece, if he should get Sick, but I waved him off. I was willing to let my friend released his anger on me.

After letting Oliver vent his frustrations with physical actions, I told him that I was sorry, but he rebuked my apologies by telling me that 'sorry' wouldn't bring her back.

"If you need anything Oliver, please don't hesitate to ask." I offer, but my request was met with a scoff, and then he was gone.

Present Day-Oliver

I got home and Digg didn't even say goodbye. Oh well, I was able to operate without him before. I could do it again, I have Roy now to help, and Roy is an exceptional archer and overall fighter.

I walk into my 2-story estate on the edge of the city. Talia will be able to clear my mind. That's what I love about her, she is ways able to make me forget about things that trouble me. I walk up to our Master Bedroom and start to loosen my tie.

"Baby, where are you?" I ask as I start to untie my black Oxford's.

"In the bathroom, my love!" Talia yelled through the bathroom door.

"Digg left." I said with a sigh. He was the first member, besides myself, in Team Arrow, and him telling me that he was done with that life, sent a pang of guilt through me. I know he didn't approve of my plan to take on Bruce, but he doesn't understand. Talia walked out of the bathroom with a robe on as she was drying her hair.

"I'm sorry my dear. I know how much that might hurt you. But I have been thinking for a while now, if I should help fight crime in the city." Talia said. She had the most exotic accent, and the most intoxicating scent. Naturally she smelled like lullabies, and it was amazing.

"Oh no, I'm not going to allow you to fight . I love you too much to see you put yourself in harms way." I say, hoping that the message was received loud and clear.

"I let you go out every night, leaving me in an empty bed, awaiting for your return, just to have the comfort of your arms around me. But, must I remind you again just how strong I am?" Talia never hesitated to voice her opinions, and that's usually how I get suckered in to doing things I normally would attest to doing. But she had that effect on me.

"Nope. I got the message." I say as I pull her into my arms, and plant my lips onto hers. We stay like this for what I perceived as years, but in actuality was just a few minutes. We moved to the bed and made love all night. No matter the outcome in Gotham, I would return to her. I inwardly frowned at deceiving Talia, but it's better this way.

We woke up late into the day. Three PM to be exact. Another beautiful moment ruined by incessant calls from the bane of my existence.

"How can I help you Ms. Rochev?" I ask, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be interested in the Applied Sciences Division being broken into. My mistake.'" She replied sarcastically.

"I'll be there in fifteen." I rush out as I toss my phone down and yank the sheets off of me. Talia stirred by my actions and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Isabel?" Talia asks.

"There was a break in at QC. Applied Sciences. I'll be home in a few hours." I tell her while trying to pull my shoes on.

I got to the facility that ApSci works. The left wall had a hole in it, most likely from a breaching charge. I look around for Isabel and made my way to her. She looks posses, I hate my life.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence." Isabel said rather sarcastically.

"Good afternoon to you too, Isabel. What did they take?" I ask, focusing on the crime scene.

"We recently got contracted by the Department of Defence to start working on new weapons and vehicles for the military. Well, they stole a prototype device called 'Quarius'. It was a device that would be injected into the bloodstream, and it would increase strength and vitality. It also came with a partner chip that would be implanted into the eye, and would allow a Heads Up Display, but for soldiers on the field." Isabel informed. She seemed very relaxed given the situation.

"Does none of this bother you?" I accuse.

"I don't like your tone Mr. Queen. I need to keep up appearances, so I need not to seem scared or upset."

I went and discussed some things with the CSI's. They asked me how I knew the things I asked about and told them I have more free time than they'd expect. One of them told me that they were using military grade hardware. SCAR-L's and breaching charges. The robbers also used military issued uniforms. I thanked them and I left for the Arrow Cave. Most would feel encased in the metal lair. But there wad a certain calm to it, and it soothed me. I called Talia and told her that I was going to investigate the break in. She protested at first, but she relented.

I don my outfit, got my bow, filled my quiver with arrows, and head out. I got to the facility in about ten minutes. I searched the entire facility five times. I was about to leave but I saw something that seemed out of place, a suitcase. I opened it and there was a note in it addressed to me. Arrow me.

Dear Arrow,

We now your identity, Oliver Queen, and we also have your prototype. If you don't give up 10,000,000 dollars to us, we will detonate one of 25 explosives planted across the city every hour until we get our money. Your time starts now, and you have five hours.

-The Reaper


	7. Chapter 7:Rise of Athena Part II

Chapter 7: Rise of Athena: Part II

AN: So here is Chapter 7, it's the longest chapter by far, but on a funnier note, I only just figured out how to put in line breaks hahaha. I'm changing the dialogue around for the parts that actually happened in the show, but here you go enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or its characters, I also don't own Talia, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Oliver's POV

I rushed out of the warehouse. I got Officer Lance, Roy, Sara and Nyssa on the phone. I also reluctantly called Digg. I needed all the help I could get. We all met on the roof of a building across the street from Queen Consolidated.

"Oliver what's up? It sounded important?" Officer Lance asked me.

"We have a man called the Reaper, and he planted twenty-five bombs across the city and he wants $10,000,000 in four hours, or he is going to detonate them every hour until his money arrives." I tell them with a sense of urgency.

"Jesus Christ." Was the collective response from everyone.

"Yeah. Digg, I know you said you were done with this but I need any help you can give." I plead, with my former friend.

"Oliver, I got your back. What do you need?" Digg assured me.

"Can you get Lyla, to give some sort of help from ARGUS? We can use extra men. Just ask her what she would like form the Arrow, and I will give her whatever it is she needs." I tell him.

He nodded and he walked away. I look to everyone else. "Lance, get word to the police and have them do whatever they can. Sara and Nyssa, I need you guys looking for these guys. Barry analyzed the tape and some other evidence from the AppSci warehouse and was able to determine that they are operating somewhere in the undestroyed area of the Glades, look for men in black Spec Ops uniforms, but be careful, they are armed and extremely dangerous. Roy, you're with me, we are going out."

We all had our tasks and we left. Roy and I started back to the Foundry. "What are we doing here; we need to be out there?" Roy asked me.

"I'm going to get $10,000,000 ready for him. But I want you to sit this and the Gotham fight out." I told that to Roy and was met with an incredulous look.

"What do you mean? I'm not letting you do this alone!" Roy was basically yelling.

"I don't care! Thea might lose me, but she isn't going to lose you. Promise me you will sit out. Besides, if they were able to learn my identity, there is a chance they know about the Foundry and Barry is going to need some backup." I was able to get Roy to agree, but I was sure he was beyond pissed.

I walked out and got on my bike and started to the Glades. This place looks much better since, the last time I saw it six years ago

* * *

Me and Digg just made it into Merlyn Global, and it looked pretty empty. We went to the elevator and made our way up to Malcolm's office.

"Merlyn! Where are you?" I yelled only to get an arrowshot with lightning speed past my head.

"Took you long enough Oliver. I was waiting for this. Why don't we act like civilized adults and work together. Join me." Merlyn tried to convince me to join his Undertaking. He was delusional if he thought I would work with him.

He knew my answer when I shot five arrows at him in rapid succession. He responded by reciprocating, and he almost got me to but I was able to roll out of the way. I notched another arrow, and aimed it by the wall he was hiding behind, waiting for him to look out, and get an arrow in the eye.

* * *

I looked around, trying to find some of Reapers goons. I found one of my old contacts from the Redding Street Gang, Alvin Garfield. I snuck up behind him and I put him in a chokehold.

"Alvin. Long time no se." I said to him as he was trying to escape.

"God dammit. As if my day couldn't get any worse." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. If he could see me, he would notice how confused I looked. Sure the Glades were bad, but now they were better.

"I got harassed by one of your friends. A woman, long brown hair, that's all I know. She calls herself Athena. Actually she said that if I saw you, she wanted me to tell you to meet her on the roof of the Varek Steel building. Can you let me go?"

"Do you know anybody going by the name 'Reaper'?" I ask, while wondering why Athena wanted to make contact.

"I heard some stuff about some bombs, but that's about it." Alvin told me.

"I will pay for info, do anything you can to find about this 'Reaper'." My request was met with a nod and I ran to Varek Steel.

Who is this woman who wants to see me? I suppose it's a good thing, I need to know who she is. I got to the building, found a ladder on the side of the Varek warehouse, and climbed to the roof. There she was, Athena. Holy shit, she was good looking. She looked kind of familiar. I pushed that out of mind.

"Who are you? Why did you want to meet?" I interrogate.

"We are both fighting to protect this city, and I want to help you. But first a little fight, to see how strong you are." She said coyly.

"I don't have time for this, I have twenty-five bombs to locate and disarm!" I couldn't deal with these distracting things.

"I will assist you. But please indulge me." She was practically begging. Unable to turn down a challenge, I obliged.

We started to circle each other, waiting for the other to initiate. She was cold and calculating. I was staring to lose patience and went to punch. She pushed my arm away and dropped an elbow onto my upper back. I stumbled back, and tried to get the pain out before she attacked again. Luckily she didn't. I think she might have been toying with me, I saw a smile form on her lips. What's this lady up to. She then lunged at me. I grab onto her arm and twist it. I honestly didn't feel like hitting her.

"Won't hit a woman? How chivalrous." She taunted.

While I listened to what she said, she pulled out of my hold and roundhouse kicked me in the stomach. It hurt like a bitch. I landed on my back and she leapt onto me and sat on my stomach.

"Thank you. Meet me at the Applied Sciences warehouse and I will assist you in your quest." She moved down and kissed me, then leapt of the roof.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

I was trying to process everything that happened. She just kissed me? I was utterly confused. Why did she want to fight me? Ugh, I couldn't process it all. I made my way to the AppSci warehouse, lined up an arrow in my bow and walked in and there she was.

"Why did you kiss me?" I don't know why that was the first thing I wanted to know. But she didn't answer. "Did you forget how to talk?"

"You will find out soon enough. But I think it will please you to know that I have also been tracking the Reaper. I also was able to figure out that there is only ten bombs. I also know where they are."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know, you are tricking me and you work for Reaper. Give me one good reason I shouldn't put an arrow in you." I threatened.

"You wouldn't want to hurt Talia, would you?" Now I was getting upset.

"Where is she? You hurt her and I won't hesitate to kill you." How did she know of Talia? I don't know.

"You wouldn't. You promised to honor Tommy by becoming a hero, not a killer, but a person willing to spare the lives of the wicked. Isn't that right, Oliver?" Her accent seemed oddly familiar. Where did I hear her before? The fact that I thought I knew her, but couldn't place the voice to a face bothered me.

She walked up to me, swaying her hips back and forth. She reached up and went for my hood. I grabbed her hands but she said to trust her. I don't know how or why, but I got the feeling that I could trust her. She pulled the hood down and placed a kiss on my lips. It was intense. We started to pick up the pace and the kissing became more vigorous. I looked into her eyes. Those brown orbs also looked familiar. I pulled away, and I heard her whimper.

"Who are you?" I asked with a soft tone. She took my hands in hers and placed my hands on her domino mask. I pulled the mask off and was completely shocked by the face that belonged to woman who handed my ass to me again.

"Talia?" I was completely dumbfounded. I almost didn't want to believe it, how was she able to pull this vigilante work off, under my nose?

"Is this why you said you wanted to pick up a mask and fight crime?" I asked. She nodded. "How long?"

"About three months." She offered. I was still unable to comprehend how my Talia was Athena. Since she appeared, she became sort of a legend, it only took a month. It took me almost half a year to become recognized. She then proceeded to tell me the locations of the ten, not twenty-five, bombs. I started a conference call and got everyone on the line.

"Guys. I got some intel about the bombs. There are only ten I repeat, ten bombs. Two of them are in Queen Consolidated. One in the basement and another in the IT department. Another is under the statue in Town Square…." I went on to tell them the rest of the locations. Everyone was assigned some of the bombs and went out. Digg told me that Lyla was able to get an ARGUS unit. They went out, and we went to those locations.

* * *

I headed out to QC, my location, to disarm the bombs. I went to the basement first, and found the bomb. I was able to fry the wires of it and it was disarmed. I left the room and was met by a squad of Reaper's men. We initiated into a hand to hand fight, and the five men were out cold in five minutes. On my way to IT, I started to see Felicity.

"I don't have time for this." I muttered.

I found some more and I lodged arrows into each of their legs, and walked up and knocked them out. I located the bomb in the IT department. There she was.

"Hello Oliver."

"You're not real. And I don't blame myself anymore." I said. It seemed like I was trying to convince myself.

"Then why am I here?" Felicity replied with.

"I. I. Don't know." I stammered out.

"You gotta stop this." Felicity matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" I reply, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Don't give me that, Oliver Scott Queen. You know exactly what I mean."

"Im just imaginig this." I mutter to myself as I walk away, trying to ignore Felicity.

"Bruce didn't kill me, You know. It was Bane. Why don't you get it through that thick skull of yours, this is stupid. Have ever stopped to think how Bruces' wife will feel if he were to die? How about Talia? Did you ever think of that?" Felicity demanded.

"I know you are just a figment of my imagination, but can we discuss this later?" I ask, while trying to push the thought of Talia being alone, out of my mind.

She left and I started to look around the rooms for the bomb. Sure enough, I came to Felicity's old work area, and saw a man planting a bomb.

"Step away from the bomb, or I will put an arrow in you." I threaten halfheartedly, I was physically and mentally drained by today's events and I wasn't ready to deal with anymore of Reaper's goons.

"You may scare my men, but you do not scare me Oliver. You see my men 're inferior to me, and now that I can see you in person, I must say you really are as buff as they say. How about this, I call off all my men and you call yours off and me and you meet somewhere where there will be little collateral damage, and we fight to see who's better?" The Reaper asked. I was staring at him, taking in his appearance. He was tall, wore a hood and had a skull painted onto his face, like something out of a game.

"I don't have time for this." I mutter.

"When is good for you? I would really like to teat your abilities." The Reaper asked. Man this guy is weird. First he wants to cause a mass panic by committing a terrorist attack, then he abandons all that to fight me one on one? Today was beyond confusing.

* * *

I got home and Talia was already there. I'm still upset that she didn't feel like she could tell me. I would have tried to get her out of the vigilante business, but I suppose it's her life so she could decide how to live it. I just don't want her to get hurt. I pushed those thoughts away as I walk into the bedroom.

"Hey baby, can we talk?" I ask, and she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about you? Do you not think you can confide in me?"

"Would you? You are to protective of me, my love. I'm a grown woman, and I have proved that I could handle myself-"

"Yeah yeah. Rub it in, you kicked my ass." I mumble.

"Twice." She reminded me. "I know you only want me to be safe, but I want to do this, I want to help." Talia said as she moved onto the bed and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"That's what Felicity said." I deadpanned.

"We both knew what we were getting into. You know you don't have to carry the blame and guilt about every bad thing that happens on your shoulders? Nothing bad that happens in this world is your fault." Talia said, trying to comfort me.

"She died because I wasn't able to save her. I was trying to get civilians out of a hospital that Batmans plane crashed into." I revealed.

I turn around so I'm facing Talia, and I take in her features. She is so beautiful. She has long curly brown hair, a cute nose, a pair of luscious lips, and pair of brown eyes that can get lost in.

"You are so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you, I've done so many bad things in my life, it just doesn't seem right." I say as I stare into her eyes.

* * *

Talia POV

I love Oliver with all my heart. This, what I have with him, is the greatest feeling in the world. Sure he can be a stubborn ass, but he means well. That's another thing I love about him. Everything he does is for the well being of everyone else. Himself be canned, as long as Starling City's civilians are safe.

I had fun yesterday, kicking his ass. I don't have anyone who would remotely stand a chance against me, to train with. I have learned how to fight when I was five. My father, Ra's al Ghul, trained me and my sister Nyssa at a very young age. He said that if we wanted to be apart of the League, we would have to be extra strong. When I was seventeen, I was officially inducted into the League of Assassins. My sister joined the next year, and we went around the world protecting the investments of the League. On one of those trips, was when I met Bruce Wayne. Whenever I had a break I would go to Gotham, and we would spend all of our time together. I thought I loved him, but I went to Wayne Manor one day and found him in bed with Selina Kyle. At that moment thought that I would have been in pain, but I wasn't. That's when I realized, we didn't truly love one another. So I left. Never been back since.

Another interesting individual I met during my years as an assassin, was a particularly brutish assassin by the name of Bane. I never did like him. He was too destructive. When was twenty, I left the League and moved to Starling. That as about the time that Oliver went missing the first time. He might not remember, but I met Oliver once before, in Gotham. It was a month before the Queens Gambit went down. We were at a party for Wayne Industries. My relationship with Bruce was in shambles, so I saw him and I had a drink with him. I did not, and still don't care for the playing persona, it's very off putting.

I turn around and see how peaceful Oliver looked. I didn't see it very often, and it was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter(compare to the others). The next chapter will be the fight against the Reaper and it won't be as long, but yeah. Rate/Enjoy/Fab/Follow, my lovely readers.


	8. Chapter 8: Rise of Athena Part III

Chapter 8: Rise of Athena Part III

AN: This is the final chapter of the Rise of Athena story line, but it is far from the end of the story. I just want to thank highlander348 for the help with the story. I also make a nod to Assassins Creed, look out for it. These next chapters aren't going to come out as fast due to reasons that im not going to bore you with. But I'm not going to upload as fast from now on, my computer broke and I have to go to my grandparents' house to type these chapters. I know I haven't done this, but I was listening to This Ends Tonight by All American Rejects while typing this so, it kind of sets the mood. But for what you have been waiting for, Arrow vs. Reaper.

Disclaimer: I sadly dont own any of this but the story. i dont know why this is necessary, it seems obvious.

* * *

Tonight is the night. Tonight is my fight against the Reaper. It's been four months since my encounter with him at Queen Consolidated, and since I found out that Talia is Athena. I admit, it has been weird training with her. But it's nice to have someone who is better than you, it helps set a goal. I've been training hard for this fight. I think I even beat Talia once, although she would never admit it. She has been trying to get me to let her tag along as back-up in case things go awry. I told her that this is my fight, and I must do things on my own. She wouldn't even try to fight it, she just accepted it. I was surprised when I didn't get any resistance from Roy or Digg on this; I was kind of weirded out by that.

Since I made my deal with the Reaper, he kept the promise he made, about not harming anyone. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. He told me to meet him at the Starling Quarry, at eight o'clock tonight. And I surely don't want to disappoint. There is just three more hours till my showdown, and I plan to spend them with my family, in case something happened. A week ago, I went the jewelry store, to get a ring. I planned on proposing to Talia, but this thing with the Reaper made me put it on hold. I just got to the Queen Mansion. Man it's so weird calling it that since I don't live their anymore. This moment made me feel about the moments before my fight with Malcolm.

* * *

I made it up to the roof of Merlyn Global Group. I didn't want to be up there. I wanted to be down in Malcolm's office where Digg was shot. My problems with Malcolm could wait, Digg was injured and he needed help. But he urged me to finish this. As I was walking out onto the roof, I was only able to think about Felicity. I wanted to propose to Felicity, but I didn't want to do it before the fight, because I didn't want her to say yes, and I would die in the fight, so I decided to hold off on it.

"I've been waiting for you." Malcolm taunted.

"I have an arrow just for you. Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city." I yelled as I pointed my bow at him. He only laughed.

"Oliver, you are no match for me, I was trained in Nanda Parbat by the most skilled fighters this world has even known. You can't possibly hope to match my skill. You're only a child!" He yelled.

I shot a barrage of arrows at Merlyn, only for him to deflect and reciprocate. I barely dodged them. As I saw that Merlyn ran out of arrows, I shot a few more at him. When he dodged four of them and caught the sixth, I charged at him. I tried to hit him with the bow but he grabbed it and twisted it, and me. He landed a few hits on me, and he kneed me in the stomach. I got up and punched him in the nose. He stumbled back and Digg burst through the door.

"Get down!" Digg yelled at me.

As he warned me, Malcolm grabbed me and used me as a shield, obviously to get Digg to put his gun down.

"You wouldn't shoot your friend would you?" Malcolm asked, trying to get a rise out of my friend, and it worked.

"Don't listen to him, shoot through me." But my orders fell on deaf ears. Digg put his gun down. I looked around, and I found a lone arrow. I reached for it and I finally got a grasp on it. I pulled it up and shoved it through my left shoulder. I don't care if I die, as long as Felicity and the rest of the Glades survived.

"You may have gotten me, but that won't save the Glades. Want to know the first rule in business: repetition." Malcolm warned as he collapsed.

Digg ran to me and he picked me up, putting my arm around him so I could walk. He stumbled over to the edge of the roof and we saw the most terrifying sight, the east side of the Glades went up in smoke. All I could think about is if Felicity was safe. I was also thinking about Thea because I heard that she went into the Glades to get Roy.

"Felicity…" I muttered as I fell to the ground, passed out due to blood loss.

* * *

We were halfway through our movie. It was some movie that came out before I came home the second time. I think it was called Gravity. It looked stupid, but I held my reservations, so I could cherish what might be my last moment with them. I looked over to the recliner and saw Thea sitting on Roy's lap leaning against him. I checked over my shoulder and saw Barry, completely enthralled by the movie. I noticed Digg shared the same feelings towards the movie as I did. I looked at the beautiful woman who had her head on my shoulder, asleep. She was the best thing to happen to me since Felicity. She helped me through everything that I faced since I met her. She said I was lame for being so sappy on the first date. I just brushed it off and joked with her saying that she liked it. I checked the time and it was seven. I gently laid Talia's head on a pillow I had on the floor. She slightly woke up and looked longingly at me.

"Right now, my beloved?" She asked, with a tone saying that she didn't want me to go.

"I promise, I'm coming back. I love you, I'll see you soon." I whispered into her ear as I kissed her cheek.

"I'm holding you to it." She said as she held my hand.

I nodded at Digg, and he understood. I did the same to Roy, who had a sleeping Thea on him. Barry, Digg, and Roy walked me out of the building. The asked me if I was positive about going this alone and I told them that I didn't want to put their lives in danger, and they scoffed. I assured them that I would be fine, and they all hugged me. It wasn't something we usually did, but this qualified as a hugging moment, this could very well be the last time we saw each other. I went to my car and I drove to the Foundry. I got my suit on, that has been updated for this moment specifically. I took inspiration from several games, and movies. One game that I got it from was a game about an assassin who lives in Italy. But its name escapes me. I pulled the quiver of trick and normal arrows onto my back and pulled the hood up over my head. I went back to my car and drove to an area away from the quarry, so I could get a good vantage point, and to get an idea of what I was to deal with. There were too many guards for me to take on in combat. So i was happy i brought about a hundred arrows. i pulled an arrow onto the bow string, aimed and released. The arrow hit its target in the shoulder. The guys hit by these arrows would be out cold for a few hours, for they were tipped with a non-lethal poison that would paralyze and knock out its target. Thirty-five guys and thirty-five arrows later, I made it to my opponent.

"I figured those men would prove to be useless. Nice to see you Mr. Queen. Are you ready?" The Reaper asked rather coolly.

"Let's get this started." I deadpanned.

"If you don't mind, would you cast the bow aside? I don't have any weapons on me, and I would very much like for this to be a fair fight." The Reaper asked, although it seemed more like an order. But i did it anyway. I tossed my bow aside and did the same with my quiver.

It started out as any fight does, with us circling each other. I was trying to read this guy but it was hard, he had an emotionless look plastered on his face. To break the monotony of the current state of our fight, I lunged for him. He grabbed my fist and twisted. I broke out and kicked him in his stomach. He lurched back, and a followed up with a fist to the jaw. He fell down then immediately stood back up.

"The stories about you that immortalize your strength are true. It's just nice to experience it for myself." The Reaper told me.

He then slid his leg to mine and knocked me on my back. I jumped up back onto my feet, and motioned for him to hit me, and he lunged. I caught his arm and pushed him to the ground. He chuckled as he crashed down. This guy is crazy. I noticed that he was weakening and I went to pick him up. As I bent down to pick him up, he pulled me down and started punching me in the face.

"Okay, I lied. I have a weapon." Reaper said as he pulled out a combat knife.

I figured something like this might happen, but I didn't bring any backup weapon. So I just had to trust my island combat training administered to me by Yao Fe and his daughter, Shado. He started to lunge the knife at me. He managed to slash at my arm but the wound wasn't deep. As I went to continue deflecting his knife attacks, I started to feel sluggish. My vision started to blur and the Reaper's voice was becoming distorted. I managed to knock him to the ground and I went for cover. I found a place to check the wound on my arm.

"Shit." I murmured as I touched the cut wound.

I noticed that there was an odd smell emanating from the wound. I deduced that it was a paralytic poison.

"Don't fear me Oliver! Don't fear the Reaper!" He yelled.

His voice was getting closer, and I was getting weaker. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't move. I heard his footsteps getting closer. He kept yelling for me like it was a sick game of Marco-Polo. Right when I thought that he was going away, I coughed because I felt my throat closing. He started to laugh and walked up to me.

"Oh poor Oliver! What happened to you? What's wrong?" The Reaper taunted as he was staring at me.

"What. Did. You. Poison me. With?" I muttered out, trying not to pass out from not being able to breathe.

"A less lethal version of curare. That's the inability to breathe and move, that you're feeling." The Reaper told to me.

I started to drift in and out of consciousness when I heard the Reaper scream. I was starting to look around frantically, for what it was worth. All I was able to see was the Reaper fell to the ground, skull painted face on the ground. I faintly heard other people talking, when I noticed a person with a domino mask walk up to me.

"Get away!" I yelled. All though it would do no good, I would get my ass kicked in the state I was in.

"Don't worry it will be okay." I heard a familiar voice tell me.

"He really kicked all these guys' asses to them." I heard another very familiar voice say.

"Get him up. " I heard a third voice command.

"Jeez Digg. Calm down, we got him." I heard a voice, I managed to decipher a Roys say. I faintly saw him with his Red Arrow suit on, bow drawn.

I was able to deduce that it was Talia, Digg, and Roy here to rescue me. I looked around as I passed out from a mix of exhaustion and curare poisoning. I woke up several hours later to hear the three talking about what happened.

"….It was a less lethal form of curare." I heard Barry say.

"Thank God he's alight. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." I noticed the desperation in Talia's voice.

"We got him. But the Reaper got away. He could be on a warpath." Digg said with a worried sigh.

"I wouldn't worry about him. The SCPD just apprehended him, and made a special cell in Iron Heights just for him." Barry said as he let out a small chuckle. I decided it was time to let them know I was awake.

"Good job Barry." I said as I eased my way off of the table in the medical area of the Foundry." My statement was met with an overjoyed Talia, but she then got mad.

"Don't ever do something as stupid as that again! You hear me?" Talia yelled as she smacked me.

"Sorry, God." I replied, rubbing my face. I hoped that they didn't find the ring in my inside jacket pocket.

"And what is this supposed to be?" Talia whispered as she kissed me.

"Dammit. " I muttered.

"That doesn't answer my question." Talia accused.

"Fine. I planned on giving this to you over dinner yesterday. I planned on asking for your hand, but I didn't because I didn't want you to say yes, and I would die during the fight. So held onto it for the chance I survived. Which I did." I confessed to the beautiful women standing in front of my. I know I can be a hard ass, but I do it for the well-being of the people I love and care about.

"Yes." This one word confused the hell out of me, by how random it was. I suppose Talia noticed the confused look on my face because she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Yes. I'll marry you."

I was the happiest man in the world at this moment. This woman, the most extraordinary women, just accepted to be my wife. I looked over Talia's shoulder and noticed that Digg had a look like he knew this was going to happen. Barry and Roy were both shocked that I was getting married. One thought kept on creeping its way into my mind: How was I going to leave Talia when the upcoming fight with Bruce Wayne was on the horizon. I pushed it out of my mind and enveloped Talia in my arms.

"I love you."

* * *

AN: Sorry about this coming out later than expected. Chapter 9 is coming out hopefully on Tuesday. Follow and Favorite, love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm Part I

Chapter 9: The Calm Part I

AN: I have no idea how long this story arc is gonna last, but I hope you enjoy. This is mostly fluff and will most likely no action. I have an idea for a spinoff series once this is done. Also, these chapters wont be that long. But Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me not own Arrow, or the movie I mention, just the plot.

* * *

This has been the best month. Taila and I have been arranging our wedding and, honestly, it's been pretty stressful. I can't get a single idea in! Whenever I present something, Talia just dismisses it. I hear that this is just her wanting to have the perfect wedding, so I just leave her be. What she did let me choose was the destination. I chose to have it in Coast City. A good friend of mine, Hal Jordan, lives there.

"So Talia, is Thea treating you good?" I ask because Thea can be a little over dramatic when it comes to things like this.

"It's hard to keep up with her." Talia replied as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"I see it. Try living with her." I joke.

Talia laughed and laid her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand. These were the moments I treasured, being with her. We don't have to be doing anything, just being in her presence made everything better. The moment was ruined, I got a call.

"Go for Oliver." I said into the phone.

"Did you plan on coming into work today Mr. Queen?" Satan herself asked me.

"Yes Isabel. I only have a wedding to help plan. But yes I will be in. just give me an hour." I reply, very annoyed.

"Fine." Was all she said.

"Was that Isabel?" Talia asked, still holding my free hand, and I nodded. "Remind me to have a talk with that woman. She is going to work you into an early grave."

"Its just one of the perks of being a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company." I say less than enthused as I stand up to get ready.

"I just hate that you are always gone. Either with Arrow business or QC business. I just want to spend more time with you is all." Talia said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I bent down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I hate it when you do that." Talia said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" I said pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"When you kiss me, I feel like I can agree to anything and it makes me upset." She said as she kissed me again.

We stayed like this for a few minutes then I went out to work. I hated that. I loved to be with Talia, and Isabel was always the one to ruin those moments. After a rather arduous drive to my personal hell, I made it to Queen Consolidated.

"Thank you for coming in Oliver, you have a new merger to sign onto with Titan Industries. They have some plans they want to see come to fruition with our Applied Sciences and IT departments. And in return they will allow us to use their equipment and will give sixty percent of the gross revenue of the projects." Isabel informed.

"What's the net profit for us, if I sign on?" I asked.

"For each project, maybe 14.5 million? We need this if you plan on getting this company out of the rut its in." Talia said matter of factly.

I told her to get a meeting scheduled for next Wednesday with Titan Industries so we can get the details ready for the merger. She nodded and walked on to complete her task. I walked into the office and phoned for Talia.

"Hey baby. Were you asleep?" I ask into the speaker phone as I loosened my tie, looking out of the window to the Starling City skyline.

"No my love. I'm just lying in bed waiting for you to come home, so I don't have to be in this big house by myself." She said, and I regretted leaving for work.

"Sorry baby. I have a merger to sign on and I have a ton of paper work to read through. I'll be back in a few hours. Love you." I tell her.

"Love you too. See you in a few hours." She replied, and I hung up the line.

A few minutes later, Barry, my new EA, walked in and handed me a stack of paper work. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves, and got to work. A few hours later I was finally finished looking through all of the paper work. It was around 3:30 in the morning. I called Digg to see if he would take me home.

"Digg, you up?" I asked while pulling my jacket on.

"Yeah. Need a ride home? I'm at the Foundry training with Roy." Digg replied.

"If you don't mind, I'm beat." I confess.

"See you in a few."

I started down to the lobby to meet Digg. I made a stop at Barry's desk and told him that he doesn't need to stay here this late, but he told me that it's nice for someone to have an assistant and I continued to the lobby. Digg was already there, waiting for me.

"Hey Digg." I offer.

"Where to?" Digg asked.

"Just home, I'm tired is all." I tell my friend.

"So did you hear about Sara and Nyssa?" Digg asked, piquing my interest.

"No, what's up?" I replied.

"They're coming out of retirement because of the whole thing with the Reaper. they stopped by the Foundry and gave the news. They said that civilian life is boring." Digg informed me, and I was slightly upset. I barely liked having Digg, Roy, and Barry. But now I have two more crime fighters to the roster. But I can't be to mad, that means I can spend more time with Talia.

Digg dropped me off at my house and I told him to head home and be with his family, and he said he planned on it. I made my way up to the bedroom, but a noise coming from the living room drew me away from my path. I walked in and saw Talia curled up on the couch asleep, clutching the blanket. I walked to the couch and sat down in a space on the couch in front of her. She mumbled something, but I couldn't tell what it was that she said. I moved a few strands of hair from her face and took in her beauty. After a few moments I swept her up into my arms and I carried her to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I missed you." Talia whispered.

"Sorry. Busy day at work." I whisper back.

We made it into the room and I laid her down on to the bed and I went to get ready for a shower. She curled up on my side of the bed and I smiled at her.

I got out of the shower fifteen minutes later, feeling completely refreshed. I got underneath the covers and turned to face Talia.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper, not as a direct statement, but more of an observation.

"Thanks, I try." Talia replied, surprising me that she even heard what I said.

"Sorry, go back to sleep honey." I tell her, and she kissed me and went back to sleep.

I woke up later than I usually do, three o'clock in the afternoon. I noticed that I was alone in bed. That wasn't too surprising; I knew Talia would wake up before me. I put on a t-shirt and a pair of green chino's. I made my way downstairs to see what Talia wanted to do, and I found myself alone in the house. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat and noticed a note on the table.

My Love,

If you found this, than I'm not home. I have a few errands to run, and

I was going dress shopping with Thea, Sara, and Nyssa. I will be home

Around six.

Love,

Talia

I smiled and set it down. I made me a bowl of cereal and went to watch TV. I sat down and started to flip through the channels. I found a movie to watch and I set the remote down. The movie was called Pineapple Express, and it was surprisingly funny. It's very hard to make me happy, except for being with my family and friends, and this movie had me laughing even after the movie was over. I put my bowl in the sink and grabbed my jacket. I was heading to the Foundry to get ready to go on patrol at night, something I haven't done since the fight with the Reaper. On my way out I bumped into Talia when I left the house.

"Hey baby, how was dress shopping?" I ask, as Talia walked with me to the car.

"I thought I would never come home. Out to the Foundry?" She asked me.

"Yeah, would you like to join me?" I reply, and she smiled at me.

"Of course, I would never turn down a chance to kick your ass, my dear."

* * *

AN: Shorter, but these chapters really wont have much of a plot. Fav+Follow, and review, I can handle constructive criticism. Hope you guys like it, bye!


	10. Chapter 10: The Calm Part II

Chapter 10: The Calm Part II

AN: Im so happy. my internet is back, so ill be handin out chapters like crazy. Beware of the angst! I also want to thank all the people who review, i love you guys. And i want to thank highlander348 for giving me an idea for this chapter. Also, i got this story coming out called "The Trinity" thats all the info im giving so youre guys' imagination can think about what it will be about.I got some PM's asking me to do Talia's POV, and I did dont worry. Its just hard for me to write her parts in the story because I'm not of the female gender, so I dont know how to write those parts amazingly. I like how people got the nod to the DC friendship between Hal Jordan and our favorite archer. But enough with me, here is chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Its hard to comprehend how quiet the city has been. Since my bout with the Reaper, I didnt have to suit up once. But I had to deal with something worse than criminals trying to kill me, I had to deal with Thea. Not in the sense that I dont want to be around her, I mean that she is going bridezilla on me and Talia! She keeps getting on to me about not contributing, but its hard to do that when she refuses everything I offer. So I just let her go on, its not like I pay attention anyways. I just wanted to let them deal with the wedding details and iwould agree to everything they asked about.

I asked Digg to be my best man, and I was glad when he accepted. We have been through so much crap. With Merlyn, the Royal Flush Gang, Coumt Vertigo, and countless others, its hard not to bond with the person helping you to take on those challenges.

Somethin that has been happening that isnt happy is I keep thinking about Felicity. I dont have cold feet, I want to marry and be with Talia more than anything, but I keep gettin this feeling that I'm betraying her. I havent spoken to anyone about it, but Digg and Roy have caught the little nods. Sometimes I wouldnt be hitting my targets during practice, or I would get my ass kicked during sparring sessions with either of them. Today was good because I will be training with Talia tonight. We have this little wager on what wins fights: strength or speed. I think strength wins figts becuse how can you win if you cant knock the person you're fighting out? But I am being cautious, Talia has proven more than once that she can kick my ass.

"What's the color scheme for the wedding? I need to buy my tux." Digg asked after our sparring session.

"To be honest? I dont know. I just agree to whatever they say; it makes my life easier." I reply with a chuckle. My response was met with universal laughter.

After that, we just talked about how crazy Thea is being about this. Roy, by the sound of it, has it worst; he lives with her. We continued to train and Felicity became less prominent in my mind.

I drove home to get some rest, it was about three in the afternoon. I got out of my Audi R8, and walked into the house. I knew I had the house to myself, because Talia said she wouldnt be home till six. I decided to take a shower, and rest before Talia and I sparred. I laid down in the bed and drifted to sleep.

"Hello Oliver." Said a familiar voice from the other side of the bed. I open my eyes and see Felicity lying next to me. I rolled over trying to ignore the apparition next to me.

"You cant ignore me. Why are you going through with this? Dont you still love me?" Felicity asked as I opened my eyes and saw that she was in front of me. I turned back around and tried not to think about what was happening. No matter what I did she was right beside me.

"How can you love her? You said that you loved me!" She taunted as I lay on the bed again. I pull the pillow over my head to muffle out the voice of my first wife.

"This isnt actually happening." I whisper to myself over and over. " You arent real. Just leave me alone!" I yell as I throw my pillow towards Felicity.

"You don't love me anymore, you lied to me! You said forever!" Felicity tormented.

"I always love you! I was broken when you died! I lost you, and all I could think about was how I couldnt save you. Why cant you just leave me alone." I ask, hoping that she would leave.

"Dont believe anything he says Felicity. All he does is lie." I heard a raspy Australian voice say.

"This is a fucking nightmare." I screamed.

"He said that we were brothers, forged by the fire of Lian Yu. Then I found out that he is the reason why my love, Shado, is dead. But at least he didnt shoot you in the eye with an arrow." The male voice said.

"Leave me alone!" I yell into the air.

"You wont have that luxury. You are the reason why Shado and Felicity are dead. Their blood is on your hands." Slade said as he was standing over me from the side of the bed.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back while I gripped his throat with my hand. Then it hit me.

"Oliver... My dear... Whats wrong?" I hear Talia force out from the grip I had on her throat. My eyes widen and I jump off the bed.

"Sorry." I blurt out. Oh God im so stupid I just almost snapped my fiancée's neck. I have to be the most fucked up person!

* * *

"Jesus! Sorry!" He kept repeating.

He was probably having a nightmare. They werent uncommon, but the never escalated to this before. When he let go I sat next to him amd tried my best to comfort him. Moments like this didnt make me afraid of him, it made me sad that his mind was so tortured by events in his life, that things like this happened. No matter what, I would mever leave him. I will always be by his side.

"Oliver my dear. Whats wrong?" I asked as I hrabbed his hand.

"I dont want to talk about it." He replied, head hung low.

"Oliver, if you dont talk about it, how am I supposed to help?" I asked jim, trying to read the expression on his face, but he spent so much time building up barriers around his feelings that it was hard to even know how he feels.

"Just...I'll be okay. I just need some rest." He said, trying his hardest to avoid what made him upset.

I just let him be and I laid down next to him. These were the moments that I treasured. All felt right in the world being consumed by his embrace. I laid my head on his chest, and we stayed like this for hours.

We fell asleep around eight, and it was the best sleep I had in a while. Its hard to sleep at night when the sister of your future husband constantly calls you to discuss wedding details. I woke up around two in the morning, and soon after, Oliver woke up. He walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat like I did. We sat at the table eating microwaved burritos.

"Do you still want to finish our little wager?" Oliver asked slyly, breaking the silence.

"Lets go." I reply with a small smile.

I put on a black tanktop and a pair of yoga pants. I did that because I always find Oliver staring at my ass when I am turned around. So im going to see if this would distract him. Oliver walked out wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. He saw what I was wearing and smiled.

"You are wearing those on purpose to distract me." He said as he pointed to my pants.

"Dont get distracted then." I reply with a chuckle.

We got into one of Oliver's many cars, and made our way to Verdant. We got to the Foundry about twenty minutes later, we started to the training area. To my surprise, Barry and Roy were there.

"Why are you guys still here?" Oliver asked eith a perplexed look on his face.

"I dont have anyone to go home to, so I stay late here and fiddle with the computer security procedures and all that." Barry replied and it made me sad that he doesnt have anyone special in his life. But I know my sadness isnt necessary by the proud look on his face.

"You should know why im not at home." Roy said, and I know too well why he was here. Thea must be crazy about the wedding, even around him.

"Well, dont mind us. We have a bet to settle." I inform to the two men.

"A bet?" Roy asked.

"Which wins fights: strength or agility." I replied as I turned to face Oliver.

"Speed obviously." Barry replied matter of factly.

"Speed isnt going to whoop someones ass. Strength does." Roy replied. I knew he would pick Ollies side, just as I knew Barry would be on mine.

This whole bet boils down to the fact that Oliver thinks he is stronger than me, but he doesnt know how long and how hard I've trained in my lifetime. We got to the traing mats and Oliver did the one thing that always distracts me: he took his shirt off. I stood there dumbfounded by the man with a god-like body standing in front of me. Oliver caught on and asked if I was alright, but he knew.

"You know Talia, you may be faster than I am but, I have superior strength on my side." Oliver said, not knowing the extent of my abilities.

I didn't reply. We both got onto the mats and prepared for the fight. We did the standard moving in circles routine and then Oliver lunged for me. I grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach. He lurched back and I went in for a follow up. I grabbed him by his arm and elbowed his abdomen. He managed to land an attack on me, but in his current state, it didnt do much. I turned and walked slowly to the end of the mat. I knew Oliver would stare so I used it to my advantage. I turned back around and ran to him. I speared him to the ground and landed on him.

"Is being beat up by a woman fun for you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Its joyous." He maneged to say.

He stood up and we continued to fight. After about twenty minutes I got Oliver to slip up, and it wasnt from distracting him with my "very firm, and round butt" as Oliver once put it. I punched him in the nose and grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up.

"You are stronger than me?" I asked.

I looked over to our crowd and saw that Barry was happy that I won, while Roy had his face in his hand. I walked over and sarcastically asked Oliver if he was fine, and he said he was just dandy. I kissed him and he grabbed my hand. We said our goodnights, or by now, good mornings, to Barry and Roy and left for home. When we finally made it home we flopped down onto the bed.

"I have another exercise for us, if you're up for it?" Oliver said with a mischievous smile.

"Im always up for it." I reply slyly.

* * *

AN: Is it hot in here or is it just me? Dont have much to say besides I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and to leave a review because I would love to knlw what you guys think or if you have any ideas. TTFN!


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm Part III

Chapter 11: The Calm Part III

AN: I had several more chapters planned but I decided to end it here because I had a bunch of other ideas for the story. I apologothers out how short this chapter is, but it isnt meant to be that long anyway. My planned spinoff "The Trinity" will start from this story and I will branch it out as a seperate story. But after I uploaded chapter 9 I felt like typing more and so I decided to update now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Today is the day. In just two hours I'm going to be Mrs. Talia Queen. Its been two months since the day Oliver still doesnt feel like talking about. Whenever I try to get him to talk about it, he just brushes it off as if nothing was wrong. I decided to stop bothering him; he will talk when he wants to.

I have the most beautiful dress, its a Vera Wang and it looks like the one Alicia Keys wore on her wedding day. Oliver told me that the wedding budget was whatever I wanted it be, but I didn't want to spend an outrageous amount of money on the wedding. The wedding has been on the covers of magazines and as the headline on newspapers. It was being hailed as the wedding of the century. I have yet to see what Olivers tux looks like. I just hope he doesn't look like a baffoon.

I looked out of the window of the room in Olivers Coast City manor down at the crowd and noticed the two people I hadn't planned on seeing today: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle-Wayne. This is a nightmare. Although I had to atleast pretend to be happy to see them, for Bruce was a close friend of Oliver's. Apparently Thea noticed the distressed look on my face.

"Oh my God, somethings wrong isnt it?" Thea asked frantically.

"No, no, no everything is fine. I just noticed someone in the crowd that I havent seen in a long time. We really didnt leave on the best of terms." I replied as I stared out the window.

"Just say the word and I will have him kicked out." Thea said, not noticing how over dramatic she was being.

"Dont worry, he is a friend of Olivers. I wouldnt want him kicked out." I lied.

"So? This your day, its like a law that whatever the bride says, goes." Thea replied.

* * *

This was it. Today Talia al Ghul will be Talia Queen. I was ecstatic about today. The wedding was to be held in the garden of my Coast City mansion. I decided to get some fresh air to het rid of those pre wedding jitters. I walked out to greet the guests when the man who I hate the most came into vision. I suppose I have to keep up appearances, so I went to talk to Bruce.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, jaw clenched.

"I know you dont care for me anymore, but I still consider you a friend. I just wanted to see you be happy." Bruce offered as he held his hand out for me to shake, and I reluctantly shook it.

"I still don't forgive you Bruce." I say coldly.

"These past few years were hard for me too. I have had to live with the guilt of bringing that thing to your city, but it was never my intention for Felicity to die." Bruce said trying to get me to forgive him.

"Dont bother. I will play nice for the wedding but dont mistake that for complacency." I deadpan.

"Just dont do anything stupid." Bruce whispered as he passed by me to go back to his wife.

Digg noticed my anger and I walked towards him. "Hey Digg. Why the hell is he here?" I asked angrily, and Digg only shrugged. "Didnt you say you were done with the whole Arrow thing?"

"I decided that as you're friend I will help you with Arrow business, but not with your whole revenge war thing you've schemed." Digg revealed and I was relieved becaise if I didnt have Digg, it wouldnt be the same.

* * *

I glanced out the window and saw Oliver and Bruce shake hands. I wanted him to not be here, but I tried to forhet about it because today is as much of Olivers as it is mine. It was only forty minutes till the ceremony. Isnt the father of the bride supposed to walk her down the aisle? I suppose I cant be that lucky though; my father is busy running the League of Assassins to see his daughter be married.

I sat down on the big bed next to the closet and started to think about my life. Besides being one of the most dangerous people on this planet, and...him, I havent done much else. I never really needed to because my father is a very wealthy person. Most of my life was training or killing those that threatened the interests of the Demon. This moment will be the beginning of the rest of my life. I can live an entirely different life. One filled with happy moments, and without a doubt difficult times. But I'm going to face them with Oliver, the one I truly fell in love with. With us together, their isn't a thing in this world that could stop us. We will have our share of moments that will test the bond we have with each other.

I sat there on the bed during the final moments until the wedding, in bliss, thinking about the life me and Oliver will have together. Watching Thea freak out about last minute issues doesnt really help anything.

Someone knocked on the door and Thea answered to find out that it was John Diggle.

"Future Mrs. Queen, its time." Digg informed, although I already knew that.

In the time that me and Oliver have been together, I have gotten to know Mr. Diggle quite well. We are actually very close now. We always enjoy talking about Olivers quirks, and how he always seems upset. I asked Diggle to walk me down the aisle, and he said that it would be his pleasure.

We made it to the door and before it opened, we stopped. "Are you ready for this?" Digg asked.

"I feel like this was meant to happen, so yes John, I am ready." I reply with my body urging me to burst through the door.

* * *

I looked to the door from the end of the aisle, and took in the beauty that was Talia al Ghul. Her long brown hair was now curled, her dress hugged her curves perfectley and her brown eyes seemed to shine. I looked down at myself and concluded that I looked nice too. I smiled as I saw Digg walking her down the aisle to me. I asked her why her father wasnt coming but she just said that he was 'busy'. I didnt push into the subject because upset talia equals sore and injured Oliver.

I once voiced my objections about such a huge, and publicized wedding. I wanted it to only be our family and friends, but Thea just aaid that I was stupid and brushed me off. Now there was city officials, politicians, and several socialites. I dont do well around huge crowds, but if it made Talia happy, then I was happy.

After a few minutes, Digg and Talia made it to me. I smiled at Talia and whispered to her that she was beautiul, and she smiled back. I looked to my side at my groomsmen: Barry, Roy, and Tommy. They were clad in all black tuxedos. I looked at Tommy and he made an 'okay' sign with his hand that only I could notice. After everyone get settled in, the preacher started.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occassion, to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and the of community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of ones self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Everyone was in awe of how beautiful Talia was. The ceremony was also quite nice.

"Oliver Queen, do you take Talia al Ghul as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked me.

"I do."

"Talia al Ghul, do you take Oliver Queen as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as lond as you both shall live?" The preacher asked Talia.

"I do."

"Before the exchanging of the rings. Would you like to exchange your vows?" The preacher asked us both.

"Yes." We both answered at the same time. He nodded and I turned to Talia.

"Many spend their lives looking for theor soulmate, their true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can call the better half of themselves, while others spend their lives looking but never finding. I am proud to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you. I love you Talia, I know you are the only one for me, my true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others search for their true love, I have found you, and I will never let you go. I promise you Talia, that I will love and cherish your for all time. Faithfull, I will stand by your side with your hand in mine, no matter what life may throw at us. I present to you this ring, to symbolize my love for you." I felt really good saying that because the words felt right as they left my mouth. I noticed that Talia started to cry and I placed the ring on Talias finger. A moment later she started her vows.

"My beloved Oliver, do you remember the first day we met? From the very momemt I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with. Our time together has been one of the best times of my life, for you have become not just my lover, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion, and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love you fully for the rest of my life. I promise to be your helper in your times of need, to make you laugh when you cry, to hold you in the highest honor and respect as you so deserve. I present this ring to symbolize my love for you." I confessed as I put the ring on Olivers finger.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said and I did just that.

I enveloped Talia in my arms and kissed her like I was going to die if I let go.

* * *

AN: I had this typed since I released chapter 10, I just wanted to proofread. But I couldnt deny you guys all of the Tallie (my friend came up with that) goodness. So yeah, review, I love to know your guys' thoughts and ideas. Nick out


	12. Chapter 12: War Path

Chapter 12: War Path

AN: This chapter is long-ish I wanna thank highlander348 for helping me with coming up with a team name. This group isn't affiliated with the actual Outsiders, just a team of bad assess. I was writin this chapter while snapchatting my friend and she never snapped me back, oh how that pisses me off. All the members are real DC heroes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Seven men and one woman sat down in the available seats in the board room. They all looked upset and I knew why.

"This is getting out of hand Bruce." One of the men said to me, as if I didn't already know that.

"I know. I'll handle it." I offer, although I wasn't completely sure that I could get Oliver to back down.

"I hope so. Because if you can't, we will put him down." The man said, thinking that his threats made me feel any better about the whole situation.

I stood up and I went to the roof for some fresh air. I took in the cool Gotham air, hoping it would help clear my mind. A few minutes later, a close friend joined me.

"What are you gonna do Batsy?" My friend asked sincerely.

"To be honest Barbara, I don't know. I still consider him a friend, and I don't want to fight him." I confessed to Barbara Gordan. She has been a loyal friend to me for years. First as the original Batgirl, then as Oracle.

"You may not want to, but you have to if you don't want them to take over." Barbara said as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

I walked down to the boardroom, certain that they were still there. And sure enough, they were. I sat down then an idea came into mind.

"What if we offer him a position? We can get him joined up and then we can go after the League, because that's his true target." I offered, and I was met with a surprising amount of acceptance.

"How do you know he would want to join the Outsiders, Bruce?" A man with a French accent asked.

"I don't Bilal. We just need to hope that he does." I replied, hoping that my plan would work.

"He's expecting a fight you know." Ted Kord, or Blue Beetle, stated.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to give him one." I replied.

After getting the members to promise to stay out of my fight, I want back to my house. I got home and called Stephanie down to the Batcave to start training.

"Hey old man, why do you wanna train? It's like eight in the morning!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"We got something big coming, and we need to train as much as possible." I replied vaguely.

"What's so big that we need to train at the ass crack of dawn?" She asked, and I knew right then that I couldn't keep anything from her.

"I don't know when, but Oliver is coming, and it means war." I confess to the blonde standing, now in her Robin uniform.

"What does the ol' Emerald Archer have stuck up his ass?" Stephanie asked, even though time and time again I asked her to not be so crude.

"I'm slightly responsible for his first wife's death." I say to my sidekick. And she looked more confused then when she got here. "About seven years ago, I fought a guy named Bane, and well, I lured him away from Gotham, but I crashed in Starling City and Bane killed Oliver's wife."

"That's not your fault." Stephanie said incredulously.

"Maybe so, but he has a debt to settle and I'm letting him cash in." I told her, and she had a baffled look on her face.

"You're going to fight back, right?" She asked, but it was more like a yell.

"I never back down from a fight." I reply with a smile.

We went on to train for the entire day, only to take a break to use the restroom. I was surprised by how strong and skilled Stephanie has become as Robin. After I thought Jason was killed by the Joker, I had to make sure I didn't put any future Robin in that much danger. When I thought he died, I spiraled out of control and almost hung up the cowl.

"So where we're you last night? You said to meet you here, but you never showed. You do this alot." Stephanie interrogated, but she was right. I haven't introduced her, or told her, about the Outsiders. I decided it was time for her to find out, and meet two of her predecessors.

"Come on. I have someplace to show you." I told her as I started out of the Batcave.

She complied and we started out. She had so many questions, that I couldn't even answer them. After twenty minutes of her bombardment of questions, we made it to the Outsiders HQ. We walked in and I called every member down.

"Stephanie. This is where I have been, working with an elite group of crime fighters. We are The Outsiders." I revealed to the very confused Stephanie Brown.

"Wow. Who are these guys?" Stephanie asked in amazement.

"From left to right is Ted Kord, but his hero name is Blue Beetle. The tall one next to him is Bilal Asselah, but we call him Nightrunner. The woman next to him is Barbara Gordon, or Oracle. She was also Batgirl. Then its Vic Sage, or the Question. Next to him is Walter Kovacs or Rorschach. Next tohim is Lucius Fox' son, Lucas, or Batwing. And those two are the ones who came before you. Dick Grayson, now Nightwing. And Jason Todd, who is now Red Hood." I told her, and she was in awe of the people she was in the same room with.

She was speechless for the better part of twenty minutes. Then she hurled a load of questions to each of them. She seemed most excited about seeing the two men who were Robin, before her. She asked them how she can be a better Robin, and how to be a better fighter. I wanted to pull her away, but seeing the look on the two mens face when she kept on talking like they were Gods, was too funny to let slip. A few moments later, Ted called me aside.

"So Bruce, whats your plan for the upcoming battle?" Ted asked me.

"Well, obviously we are going yo fight. I might try to fight him somewhere that would have no collateral damage. Then we fight till one of us breaks." I replied nonchalantly.

"Try not to kill, or be killed." Ted asked me, but it was more of an order.

"You know me. Always prepared." I said.

I then took the group to the training room in the west wing of the building. We trained and trained until our bodies gave out. Stephanie seemed to take a liking to Dick. I think I saw her beat him in some of the exercises. We trained until the next afternoon. After that we ate lunch, and decided to go on with our duties. I went back to the Batcave to get ready for the impending fight, only I didnt know it would happen so soon.

* * *

The honeymoon was great. Talia and I went to my cottage in the Alps for a month, then we traveled around for a few weeks. I know I'm being crude, but we did it like five times a day. I still haven't told her about my endeavors for when we return home. I got Roy to train as much as possible, and to practice his archery because I saw him slack off a bit, before the wedding. He called and said that he and Digg train for twelve straight hours everyday. He asked me if I workout, and I said that I do. He obviously knew what I meant. But on a slightly, less inappropriate note, me and Talia do train. We spar and she tests my abilities.

After our time in the Alps, we went to Italy, where I had a warehouse that was converted to another Arrowcave, if I ever had business there. We trained their for a couple weeks, then we actually made it back to Starling City without being seen. Before we came back I gave everyone a break to be with their families, and me and Talia had the Foundry all to ourselves. We rained vigorously for a week, then we decided to announce our presence.

"Talia, you can head home. I havent trained with the boys in a while and its nice to spar with people who you can actually beat." I said to Talia, and she kissed me and told me not to hurt myself.

"So when is it going down?" Roy asked me when Talia was out of earshot.

"Tomorrow." Was all I said, before we started to train.

For a few hours we went through every possible outcome for the upcoming fight. Digg reluctantly stayed to train, and Barry whipped up some trick arrows for me. They were really cool; some had a tip filled with knockout gas, and others had the ability to produce an electric charge either on a timer, or by contact. I got all new arrows that had titanium heads,so it can puncture Batmans suit better. It wasnonly at four in the morning when I decided to go home.

* * *

After I left for homeni decided to head to the store to pick up some food for dinner. I was most lijely going to have the house to myself becuase Oliver was likely going to stay and train for the greater part of the day. I walked around and got a package of chicken and a couple tomatoes to make me some pasta. When I started to the checkout counter, I noticed a woman pass by and hand me a peice of paper that had a note on. So I could get home, I put the note away into my pocket. Igot through the checkout and started for home.

When I got home, it was around five, so I started to make dinner. It was around six when the dinner was done cooking. I made my plate and thought about what a good job the house sitter did while we were away. I fell asleep around nine, and Oliver still wasnt home. He finally came home at four.

"You were out late." I say as he walked into the room.

"You wouldnt beleive how much Roy has been slacking off." Oliver joked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked him when he slid under the cover beaide me.

"I dont know. I was thinking a trip with Roy. You know for all the years I've known him, I dont really know him. Maybe a guys trip would get us better acquainted." Oliver said, but I knew it was more like him asking for permission.

"Sounds like a goodnidea, my beloved. Where did you plan on going?" I asked him, and I noticed a slight pause before he answered.

"I was thinking Gotham."

"I approve." I said sarcastically.

Around noon, Oliver was already packed and ready to go. I said my goodbyes and he was off.

* * *

I left around noon, telling Talia I was on my way to the airport. My heart urged me to stay, but my mind pushed me forward. I stopped at the Foundry and met Roy.

"Alright bring as many arrows as you can, as well as a backup bow. We need to be prepared for whatever Bruce throws at us." I commanded, and Roy complied.

"Let's go." Roy said a few minutes later, with our equipment ready.

We headed out to the Queen Family airfield, and started our way to Gotham. The flight was rather long, but the pilot said it was because he had to take the long route do to a storm that was coming in. Around six, we made it to Gotham.

"Hey baby, wanted to call and let you know we made it into Gotham safe and sound. Love ya." I said to the answering machine after we landed.

Roy and I headed to an old warehouse I had on the outskirts of town. We set up shop and got ready.

"Old Bats is gonna get his wings clipped." Roy smirked as he pulled his quiver onto his back.

* * *

I dismissed Stephanie to go home a few hours ago. I had her training hard for the past week, and she deserved a break. I sat there in the living room of Wayne Manor reading a book when an arrow flew through the window and logded itself into the wall. I noticed that there was a tiny sliver of paper coming out of the arrowhead. I took it out of the wall and saw that there was a note inside the arrowhead.

I have a debt to settle Bruce, so let your sidekick and meet me at the Gotham Trainyard tomorrow night. Dont do anything you'll regret. -Arrow

* * *

A few hours after Oliver left, I went to my jacket to find my phone. I saw that there was a missed call.

"Hey baby. Wanted to let you know Roy and I made it to Gotham safe and sound. Love ya." I heard Olivers voice say from the message.

I also found the note the woman gave me when I was at the grocery store yesterday. I took it and went to the living room. I sat down and read the note.

Dear Talia,

We have it on good authority that your husband is planning on a war with Bruce Wayne in Gotham City. Trust that we aren lying

- A friend

* * *

AN2: So yeah shit is gonna get real. Id love for all you beautiful readets to give your input on the story, it makes me so happy. Also, dont forget about that new episode of Arrow on Wednesday. On another note, I heard DC is making everyones favorite black driver, a character in the Green Arrow comics. Nick out.


	13. Chapter 13: It Ends Here With You And Me

Chapter 13: It Ends Here, With Me and You.

AN: This chapter wont have an extremely long fight (sorry) becuase it just wont be realistic that they fight for hours and hours. So im sorry to those of you who wanted a fight that takes like 12K words. I want to give a huge thanks to highlander348 who is always happy to help me with the story, it really means a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

They say that when a war erupts between the gods, that the apocalypse happens. Well consider this the end of the world. Last night I sent a little message to everyones favorite bat, and I was just waiting at the trainyard with Roy for Bruce to show.

"Hey, something came up." Roy said urgently as he ran to me.

"He's here." I replied with a determined look o my face and Roy nodded.

I told Roy to get ready and we headed out to a position on the roof of a building across from the cargo bay we were at. I notched an arrow with a smoke bomb and Roy got a normal arrow ready. We looked around and were surprised that we didnt see anything.

Out of no where I felt a foot connect with my spine and I fell to the ground face first. I stood up and readied an arrow in about a second and launched it at Batman. He caught it and snapped it in half. I noticed Roy was fighting with Bruce's sidekick Robin, or Stephanie Brown, as I recently discovered. When I went for another arrow Bats lunged at me and landed a punch on the right side of my face. I quickly recovered and hit him in the face with my bow. He lurched back and I went in for a follow up. I kneed him in the stomach twice and punched him in the face when he bent forward. As he fell to the ground, I couldnt find Roy.

* * *

I was going to kill him. How could he think that taking on Bruce would be a good idea? I ran to the Foundry to get my Athena outfit, and saw Barry and Digg talking.

"Digg, get ready we're leaving." I said, but it seemed more like a command.

"Why, whats up?" Digg asked me with a confused look.

"He's in Gotham, trying to fight Batman. " I reply as I pull the hood on over my head.

"Talia, do you think its a good idea to interfere with his business. I mean I didnt want to go, because I knew it was stupid. But its his own life." Digg revealed and I went bezerk. I pushed him into the wall he was leaning against and lifted him up by his collar.

"You. Knew about this? And didnt stop him?" I roared, and Diggle looked a little scared.

"Well, he was pretty upset about Bruce bringing Bane here, and he feels responsible for not saving Felicity. So I wasnt going to get an arrow to the chest." Digg hurried out when I tightened my grip on his jacket.

I let him down and thought about all the things that have happened. Oliver did look tense when I saw him and Bruce at the wedding. So I came to the realization that Oliver has been distant for all this time because he takes the responsibility for something that was out of his control. That didnt ease my anger though, he should have come to me, if he was hurting this bad.

"I dont care, we're getting him. You come to." I said to the two men in the Arrowcave.

"I dont know how much use I can be, im only the computer guy." Barry said, trying to stay here.

"No, you can trace him can't you?" I asked Barry, still slightly angry at my husband.

"Well, um..." Barry stammered.

"Can you?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah, I remember placing a small bug on his bow when he returned. On request from Digg, who didnt want Oliver to be where he couldnt find him." Barry revealed, almost proudly.

We then headed out and drove to the Queen airstrip. We boarded a luxury jet and made our way to Gotham.

* * *

We continued to fight for a few minutes, until I landed a hit on him that knocked him out. I tried but I couldnt. No matter how much I wanted to release the arrow into his chest, I couldn't. I thought about Felicity and how she told me when I saved her from Count Vertigo, that she didnt want me to kill in her name. So I put the arrow back and ran to find Roy.

"Roy, where are you?" I asked into my earpiece.

"Im. Trying. To. Not get. My ass. Whooped." Roy muttered back, in between hits.

I then went out to find him. I ran up and down the train tracks till I almost collapsed. I found nothing throughout the entire west end of the trainyard. I then said that Roy could handle himself and went back to the roof to see if old Bats was still there. I made it to the roof and noticed that he wasnt there. I quickly readied an arrow and scanned the area around me.

As I looked for him, with my bow drawn, I noticed a trail of blood on the rocks next to the tracks. I followed it until I found myself in a large warehouse. It seemed unique in the fact that it was only one giant area. I ran to the body as soon as it came into vision.

"Oh God Roy. No, no, no. Dont die." I said as a few tears streamed down my cheek.

"This happens a lot to you doesn't it?" I heard Slade say as his ghost crouched down and rested his hand on Roy's chest.

"Now is not the fucking time!" I yelled, even though I knew no one was there.

"Don't worry kid. Its not me you have to worried about, what is your sister gonna to think when she finds out you let her husband die?" Slade said, trying to get a rise out of me.

"Not this time." I said back, finally having the courage to face my demons. "You aren't going to get in my head and fuck with my mind. Never again."

"That may be true for Mr. Wilson, but what about me?" Felicity said as she walked from a dark corner of the warehouse.

"I. I'm not gonna let you do thus anymore. I can finally face my demons and, after all these years, I don't blame myself." I confessed to Felicity's apparition

* * *

We finally arrived in Gotham and Barry started tracing Olivers signal from the bow. When Barry found its location we got even more impatient, for the Gotham Trainyard was on the other side of the city.

"How long till we get thert ?" I asked Diggle, who was already speeding down the empty road.

"If its across town, maybe forty five minutes, at the most." Diggle replied, and I noticed the worried look on his face. He was just as worried about Oliver as I was. We are going to have a long talk when I drag him home when we're done here.

"How can Oliver think that this was a good idea?" I said out loud, to no one in particular.

"He's been planning this since the night Felicity died. I wouldn't be too hard on him though." Digg said to me, and at that moment there was nothing he could say that would make me any less angry.

"Why?" Was all I said.

"The night he met you, he said he was going to hold it off indefinitely. So meeting you made him more at peace with himself." The driver revealed, and although I didn't want to be, I was less angry. It made me happy to know that I meant that much to Oliver.

We continued down the barren back alleys of Gotham. These were pretty seedy areas. Not a place to be driving a Rolls-Royce. Half an hour later we made it to the train yard. Barry gave us portable gps trackers so we can trace Ollie's signal. We walked around for ten minutes before we happened into a warehouse that the GPS said Oliver was in. Digg breached through the side door. And we saw one of the most even fights.

* * *

I was so blinded by rage that I could barely breathe. But no matter how angry I was, I couldn't get one up on Bruce. It seemed that we were only wasting our breathe. Punch after punch, kick after kick, we kept deflecting each other's attacks. Then I heard a door opening and Batman landed a kick on my stomach. I lurched forward and started to become hard at breathing. I was there coughing when Batman came up and got me in a choke hold.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I muttered out between breaths.

"Are you so blinded by the want of revenge, that you are willin to die? Is this what Felicity would want you to do?" Bruce tried, but this wasnt about her.

"I owned up to Felicity, but not Roy. You killed him." I forced out while tryin to breathe. He may of had me in a choke hold, but I was not making it easy for him.

"Hes not dead." Batman was saying while tryin to restrain me.

"I saw him, he wasnt breathing." I said with venom dripping from my words.

Just then, Talia jumped in and started to fight Bruce, but I passed out. I woke up, what seemed like a few hours later on a couch in an unfamiliar building. I looked around and saw empty walls painted a dark gray. I walked towards a growing soumd of conversation. I finally caught up with the voices, who turned out to be Bruce, Talia, and eith people who I didnt know.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oliver, calm down. May I speak to my huaband in private?" Talia asked and we walked back to the room I was in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Talia yelled as she smacked me upside the head. And I couldnt face her. I dint say a word.

"Good. Then youre goin to listen. You are never, and I mean never, goin to pull an outrageous stunt like that ever again. Next, I want you to behave yourself. Am I understood?" Talia asked, as if she was a drill sergeant.

"Im sorry." Was all I could say, and as if she wasnt even mad, she walked to me and placed her lips on mine.

"I forgive you. I just dont want to lose you. I wouldnt know what to do, I you were taken from me. Just dont be that stupid." Talia said sincerely.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Talia, while I rubbed my hands across my face.

"You've been out for a few days." She replied.

"What happened anyway? I passed out to you and Bruce fighting, and woke up to see you guys talking like old pals?" I said with a look that cried confusion.

"When I got Bruce pinned, which wasn't all that hard, he told me he never planned for it go that far. He wants you to join his group." Talia revealed to me, and it raised more questions than it answered.

"And Roy?" I asked because thats all I wanted to know.

"He's fine, Stephanie Brown knocked him unconscious. Digg and Barry are here too, and would like to see you after you give Bruce your answer." Talia said as he hugged me and sent me off.

"Why should I join your little group?" I asked, as soon as I got back to the group.

"We can help you take down your real enemy. And we know that you want to help the citizens of Starling, but what if you could expand to other places. Help those far beyond the boundries of Starling City?" A man I would later find out to be Ted Kord, said to me.

"If I say yes, would I be able to still operate in my city?" I asked of the group as a whole.

"Yes. But when we need you, you have to be willing to come at a moments notice." Ted answered,

"Can I have a few hours to think?" I asked and they said yes.

I went back to the room and asked Talia what she thought, and she said that I should. She directed me to the lounge room, and I went there. I had a standing ovation from Barry, Digg, and an injured Roy. I asked the same thing, and they gave me the same answer that my wife gave. I walked to the board room, which was shown to me by Talia, and the rooms occupants stood up. I walked to Bruce and held out my hand.

"Im in." I said and Bruce shook my hand.

* * *

AN: sorry that it wasnt as good as you were probablyy expectin form the big fight between Batman and Ollie, but jonestly this was the original ending, but three chapters in, I was like "lets go further than Batman vs. Arrow" and I have a few more enemies to introduce. Nick out!


	14. Chapter 14: Down Time

Chapter 14: Down Time

AN: As recommended, this chapter is going to be sort of a break for everyone's favorite couple. This takes place one week after Ollie joined the Outsiders, and won't be that long since its more of a filler.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot.

* * *

For the past week all I wanted to do was sleep. My whole body still hurt from the fight, and I didn't plan on doing anything rigorous until I didn't hurt anymore. But it's kinda hard for me to rest when Talia is still getting on to me about the whole thing. I guess I deserve it though. I was careless and foolish, but Talia is still by my side. I'm glad she is, if she wasn't I would've lost my mind a long time ago. Well, it was time for me to wake up. There was no way for me to come up with an excuse to not go to work.

"Baby, I'm gonna get ready for work now." I whisper to sleeping Talia, who had her head on my chest.

"Can't you stay in?" She asks, but it seemed more like begging.

"And suffer the wrath of Isabel? No, I gotta work." I replied, and Talia moved onto her side of the bed.

I got up and got dressed. I put on an all black Dolce and Gabbana suit with matching loafers. I limped over to Talia's side of the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

I went down to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat and got a couple granola bars. I started on one when I got into my car. I started driving when I called Isabel.

"This is Ms. Rochev." Isabel said on her end.

"I'm coming in today, what does my schedule look like?" I asked, and she knew it was me.

"I'm glad you decided to come in." Isabel said sarcastically.

"Well Ms. Rochev, I'm sorry I was on my honeymoon. I didn't mean to be an inconvenience." I replied, just as sarcastic as she sounded.

"There really isn't that much to do today, except for a mound of paper work that needs to be looked over, and a few projects that AppSci has come up with." Isabel said and I sighed.

"I'll be there in five." I said and hung up the phone.

I finished the drive to work, and mad my way to my office. I noticed a Big Belly Burger delivery girl that looked oddly familiar. Her blonde hair and small frame, seemed very familiar. I pushed the thought away as Barry, my EA, walked into my office and dropped a stack of papers, that seemed a foot tall, on my desk.

"Have fun." Barry said, feigning enthusiasm.

I looked through every single paper by the end of the day. I don't even know why I came in, the paper work wasn't relatively important. But if it means I don't have to hear Isabel bitch and moan, then I would go in anyway. It was around eleven at night, when I came back home.

"Baby, I'm home!" I yell from the foyer, and Talia stood at the top of the staircase in only a silk robe.

"I'm glad you're back my beloved. I was starting to get lonesome." Talia said with a smile and started to undo her robe.

"I'll be right up." I hurry out as I pushed my hurting body up the stairs. I knew I would regret doing this, especially since my entire body hurt, but it would be worth it.

I ran upstairs, and made it to my room to see a very exposed Talia lying on the bed. I just was in awe of how perfect she was. I painfully started to undress, and Talia kept whispering, "Come here. I need you." And it only made me want her more.

We went all night. No matter how much pain I was in, I couldn't stop. If we weren't about to pass out, we would've continued, but everyone has there limits. But the way she would dig her nails into my back and beg for more, made me not want go stop. Talia fell asleep on top of me and I didn't mind. Her skin was so soft. It was as if SHE was made of silk. Although I didn't want to move, I had to use the restroom.

After using the restroom I went to the kitchen because Talia gave me one hell of a workout, and I was famished. I made a sandwich and went to watch the news. I flipped it to channel 52 and noticed that it was five AM. The delivery girl that I saw yesterday crept back into my mind. She looked familiar, and yet, she didn't. Who was this woman? Maybe I was going crazy, who knows? But I still wanted to know who she was. She reminded me of Felicity when we snuck into Merlyn Global. Then the thought popped into my head.

"No. It's not possible." I muttered to myself.

"What was that baby?" A half asleep Talia asked as she sat down next to me.

"It's nothing baby, just thinking about an old friend." I reply vaguely.

"That was amazing." Talia said, referring to the five hour long marathon of love an passion.

"You were amazing." I complimented and she smacked my arm.

"Whatcha watching?" She asked as she laid her head against my arm.

"Flipping through the channels." I said as I set the remote down.

"Local philanthropist, Slade Wilson, is to attend the annual Queen Consolidated charity gala. In other news, people are still speculating on the fight between the Starling City vigilante and Batman that happened just two weeks ago." A news reporter said, then I turned the tv off.

"I'm sorry." I confessed to Talia.

"About?" Talia asked, apparently confused.

"About two weeks ago. I should have told you, or just not have gone all together. I for thinking that doing this would make me feel better. I didn't think about how you would feel if I died. And for that, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but I'm still upset. How would've your family taken it? What about our child?" Talia asked, not knowing exactly what she said.

"Our child?" I asked incredulously.

"Oliver, I'm pregnant."

* * *

AN: As this was a filler, it wasn't going to be that long. How about that ending though? Drop a review, and don't forget to follow and fav. Nick out!


	15. Chapter 15: Today Is Full of Surprises

AN: This will be a longer AN than usual. Wow, 15 chapters. I never thought I would get to three, but 15? It means so much that there are people out there that actually like reading this. I wanna give special thanks to NeoTyson, highlander348, WinterRain36, and kindleflame5 for all the help and support, even if it is just to say 'good chapter', it means a lot, and I platonically love you all! Thanks to everyone who stuck along this far! But enough with sentiment, heres Chapter 15.

P.S This borrows heavily from last week's episode. Its also updated, with errors fixed and a little bit of new content,

Disclaimer: Ugh, I dont own anything, just the plot.

* * *

"Oliver, I'm pregnant. " Talia just said to me, and I was excited. Me, a father? I just wish my father were here to enjoy the news with us.

"How long have you known?" I asked, as it was the first thin to pop into my mind. I could tell Talia was a little nervous about telling me.

"When you went into work yesterday, I stopped by the doctor's because I have been feeling sick to my stomach lately, and he wanted to run some tests, and poof! He told me I was pregnant." My beautiful, pregnant wife just revealed.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited about being a dad. A little squirt with your looks and my badassness, watch out world!" I exclaimed, unable to control my excitement.

"You're truly happy about this?" Talia asked, as I there was any way I couldn't. I pulled her to me and held her in my embrace.

"Why? Did you think I wouldn't be?" I asked, slightly hurt that she doubted me.

"I jut didn't kniw how you'd handle it. But I'm sorry for doubting you, my beloved. We should get some slepp, we have a gala to attend tonight." She said, and I forgot that it was about 5:30 in the morning. As I I could sleep after the news I just received!

* * *

He took that surprisingly well. Yes, I had my doubts, but they all vanished when he showed his excitement. Something bothered me though. When the news was on and said a 'Slade Wilson' would be attending the gala, Oliver's body ran cold, and his face pale. I pushed those thouhts out of mind when me and Oliver went upstairs for some sleep.

We woke up a few hours later, around eleven. We started to pick out various possible outfits, well it was more like I was picking out different dresses and shoes while Oliver picked out one outfit. I tried them all on and asked for his opinion, although it doesn't help when he tells me that all of them look good. I kept meaning to ask him about this Slade guy, but never actually did.

"What time do we have to be there my love?" I asked him from the bathroom as I tried on a different dress.

"Honey, it's me, Oliver Queen. I think its a rule or somethin for me to show up late." He replied and I just shook my head.

"You're a lost cause." I joked and I heard Oliver chuckle.

As I walked out, Oliver's jaw preceded to drop to the floor. This must be the one. It was knee length and was frilled on the end. It was a deep v-neck that exposed a lot of cleavage. I preceded to cover my chest and went back to change to a more comfortable outfit.

"Men." I muttered to myself as I got into my jeans and tee.

* * *

Wow. That was all that popped into mind, besides me wanting to rip the dress from her flesh and take her right there. I then mentally told myself to calm down, and went to hang my suit up. It was very much like the all black suit I wore to work yeaterday, but this wasn't Dolce and Gabbana. I went downstairs to get a limo ready for tonight, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled to the person at the door.

I opened the door and saw a slightly worried Diggle.

"Hey buddy come on in." I said not hiding how happy I was.

"Who is it!" Talia yelled from the bedroom.

"Come say hi to Digg!" I yelled back to her, and she came walking down the stairs.

"Hello John." Talia said, as she came down the staircase.

"Beautiful as ever, Talia." Digg added, as he hugged her.

"What brings you by today Diggle?" I asked, confused as to why he was here.

As I asked that question, Digg gave me a look that said "Does she know?" And I shook my head.

"Tell her." I said as I gave out a sigh.

"Tell me what?" Talia asked, looking to both of us, wanting an answer right then.

"Slade Wilson." Was all I said.

She asked who that was then I preceded to tell her. Everything about how we were brothers in arms at first on the island, then to his injection with the mirakuru. I left out the torture he put me through, then about how I thought him dead after I shot him in the eye with an arrow.

"How is he alive?" Was Talia's first question. Just knowing that he's alive and most likely here to fulfil the promise made all those years ago made me worried.

"That's what I'd like to find out. Talia I'll be back soon, me and Digg have some business to attend to." I said to my wife and I noticed the worried look on her face.

"Don't do anything stupid." Talia pleaded and I went to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go."

* * *

I was in shock by Olivers story. This man, Slade Wilson, really had him worried. That's why I was apprehensive to the idea of Oliver leaving after what he just told me. He said he had some work today and apparently now I do to. I walked up to the bedroom and pulled a case out from underneath the bed. I opened and pulled out my Athena disguise.

"Like I'm gonna let him go with out knowing what he's doing." I smirked as I pulled the hood over my head.

* * *

We arrived at the car mod shop that is used by the Bratva as a front. I walked up to the man who always helps me out, for a price.

"Oliver. So nice to see you!" The man said pretending that he actually meant it. I could see right through him though.

"I need info." I deadpan and the man looked satisfied.

"Good, because I have a jo-" Was all he was able to say before I cut him off.

"No. I don't care. I'm not doing any work for you." I say coldly and the man looked amused.

"Obviously Mr. Queen, you don't know how this business works. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. I don't care who your friends are. These are the rules of Bratva." The slimey Russian said, thinking that he had one on on me.

Slowly his men started to surround me and Digg, the man had an accomplished look on his face. Too bad he'd have to pay the hospital bills for all these men, because I wasn't leaving until I got the information I want.

"I just want info on 'Slade Wilson'. I need to why he's in town, and what he has planned." I said, but my words fell on deaf ears, because the men attacked us.

One ran towards me and I grabbed his fist and brought an elbow onto his arm, successfully breaking it. Another tried to kick me but I side stepped and kicked him in his spine. The last guy I had to deal with pulled out a gun. I put my hands up in mock surrender, waiting for him to walk up to me. When he did, I pulled my hands down onto the gun, twisted it out of his hand , breaking his finger. I pointed the gun at his men and looked at the head Russian.

"You work for me know."

* * *

I crouched on the edge of the roof, watching Oliver's meeting. They were there for less than five minutes, before fists started flying. Ollie broke some guy's leg and another's arm. He even held a gun to the men's heads. All that I was able to make out was Ollie asking for information on Slade before the fight broke out.

"Oh honey." I say, as I shook my head and returned home.

* * *

I returned home from my meeting with the head of the Starling City Bratva, to see Talia finishing herbmake up for tonight. I walked upstairs to getbready after I told Diggle to come back with the limo. When I got upstairs Talia asked me a question.

"What did you and Digg do?" She asked, and I felt like she knew something, but I didn't pay any mind to it.

"Oh just went and bought him a new suit. The man literally has only one." I lied, and apparently Talia saw through it.

"Don't lie to me Oliver, I saw you. You broke that mans arm, andnthe other guys leg. I know for a fact, that you didn't go suit shopping." Talia stated, and there was no point in me trying to hold up the lie.

"He's gonna make a statement, tonight. I need to know what he is here for!" I said, more like yelled, although I didnt mean to yell.

"Honey. What did he do that has you so worried?" Talia asked, as she wrappednher arms around my neck.

"When we seized the ship from Ivo, Slade captured me when I tried to escape. He held me up in chains by my arms for months, and one day he walked up to me and said: Oliver, im not going to kill you. I will kill those you chose to follow you, corrupt those you care about, and when you finally know full despair, I will drive an arrow through your eye. Hold me to that promise." I revealed to Talia and she looked into my eyes, and just hugged me. No words needed to be shared. At that moment, she knew exactly why I need to stop him.

I got ready and headed out. We walked hand in hand to the limo, for which Digg held the door open. The drive was silent, only me and Talia sharing glances. I could tell she was worried, becuase I was too, I just don't want her to think that I am. About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the Starling History Museum, where the gala was being held.

We walked around for a few minutes, mingling with the other high class people. I noticed Bruce Wayne was here. Although we made amends, I needed to figure shit out before I worked with him. When I got back to Talia with a glass of champagne, I saw him. And he was walking this way with a person I haven't seen in almost seven years. Digg noticed and walked over, he was in as much shock as I was about Slades partner.

"Hello Mr. Queen, are you alright? You look a little green?" The petite blonde asked me and I couldn't come up with words.

"Felicity?" I asked, as I felt my heart tear into peices.

"Surprised Oliver, how are you?" She asked me, and still, I couldn't come up with a reply to satisfy my confusion. Roy walked over also.

"What the hell is? Some kind of sick joke?" Roy exclaimed incredulously, gaining the attention of everyone around us. He told me once that, that Felicity was like a sister to him, and I felt bad.

"Long time no see Oliver, I have had the opportunity to make acquaintances with your ex-wife." Slade aaid, as if nothing was wrong. I knew he was trying to get under my skin. But no matter how hard I tried, he was successful.

"I buried you. I mourned you." I finally say, as a few tears roll down my cheek.

"I know, you didn't even bother to rescue me. But Mr. Wilson here, has. He showed me my true purpose in life. He gave me the serum Oliver, I now know that what I was doin with you was just the hurtles I had to go through, till I reached my goal: mirakuru. I thought I loved you, and I sincerely apologize for making you believe I did, but I didnt." Felicity taunted, and it drove me over the deep end. There was no way that Felicity is alive. I buried her right after she died. This really isn't happening, but it didnt matter how much I tried to convince myself, it really was happening.

"I'm here to fulfil my promise." Slade whispered into my ear as he and Felicity walked past us.

I marched out of the museum, with Digg, Talia, and Roy right behind me. We got to the car, and I just screamed. How the hell was all this happening? Felicitnis supposed to be dead! The gang just came over and tried to comfort me, but it really wasn't helpful. I roared at Diggle to drive us home and he did. I wasn't trying to be an epic ass hat, I was just letting my emotions cloud my judgement.

"You don't have to be worried my love." Talia said as she rested a hand on my shoulder when we got home.

"I'm not worried." I say, determined to end this.

"Then what are you?" She asked again as she put her hands on my face.

"Focused." I replied, determined to end this once and for all.

I tried sleeping, but how does one sleeo when they know its a matter of time before their world crumbles around them? I noticed that Talia was sound asleep, so I got out of bed without waking her. I slipped on my jacket and some shoes and went to the Foundry. I walked downstairs to find Tommy, Digg, Barry and Roy. What surprised me the most was that Barry and Roy were training, while Digg and Tommy were training.

"Ummm, what's going on?" I say, not even trying to hide my confusion.

"Barry and Tommy just felt that, with all thats going on right now, they should learn to protect themselves. Its been, hard, for lack of a better word." Digg said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

What are you going to do, Hero?" Roy asked me and I walked over to the case that held the Arrow suit.

"This time, I'm going to make damn sure, that he stays dead."

* * *

AN: Yeah, I copied shit from last weeks episode, but it was soooo good. I hope you guys liked it, remember to review/follow/fav, bye bye!


	16. Chapter 16: It All Comes Crumbling Down

Chapter 16: It All Comes Crumbling Down

AN: I know this is self advertisement, but check out my new Story ** Starling High,** and thank you to everyone for everything. To adress one of the reviews, Talia never sent him to do another mission. She understands that Oliver will try to kill Slade even if she tells him not to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It has been a few weeks since we saw Slade Wilson at the gala. The city has been quiet, but Oliver and Roy go on patrol every night for seven hours. This was getting out of hand. I know he's out looking for any signs of Slade, but the bed feels so empty at night and I hate it. Sometimes I ask to go on patrol, but he tells me no because of the baby.

I went on with my normal day. I went out to buy groceries and picked up some wine for dinner. I took them home and went to the Foundry to train a little. After an apprehensive Diggle allowed me to train, I asked him to spar with me. He is by no means anywhere near my in combat prowess, but he does have superior strength. I ended up beating him five times, so I left. I went home and something felt off. I couldn't see it, but knew that something was definitely wrong. I blamed it on the baby and started to make dinner.

As I started to make dinner, I started to feel more and more paranoid. I kept jumping at every noise, and constantly checking over my shoulder. When I thought the moment passed, I felt something hit me in the head and I passed out.

* * *

The members at Team Arrow think that I'm pushing Talia away, but I'm not, I'm trying to keep her safe. Slade Wilson is a threat that shouldn't be taken lightly. I guessni could spend some more time with her though. With everything thats happening, we neednto spend as much time together as possible, because when I take on Slade, I don't know if I'm coming back.

I have a few more hours of patrol left, so me and Roy went back to our route. Things have been slightly easier with Sara takin the mantle of Black Canary back, and Nyssa coming out of retirement as well.

We were maneuvering the rooftops when we heard a scream. We double timed it to where the scream came from. When we got there, we saw some lowlife tryin to rape some defenseless woman. I got to a low roof, and shot an arrow into the mans leg. He fell down in pain while crying, and the woman looked up and saw me and thanked me. She looked at the crying man on the ground,nthen went to look at us, but we were gone.

* * *

I woke up, feeling light headed, from water droplets falling onto my face. I sat up and looked around, but to no avail; either I was blind, or I was in complete darkness. It was the latter, because I was able to make out a single chair a little bit ahead of me. I got onto my feet and cautiously walked over to the chair. Thats when the lights flickered on, and Slade Wilson walked in.

"Hello, my dear." He man with a thick accent asked, pretending that what he did wasn't wrong. I didn't answer him, but I tried to gather some sort of strength for when he came over to me, but I couldn't, I was completely drained.

"Fine, I'll talk then. You do understand why you are here? Do you not?" He asked but I shook my head. "You are here because of the actions of your husband. You see, eleven years ago, we were brothers. We fought side by side, with the help of a woman I loved, Shado. Do you know the story about Shado? I suppose he would keep that secret from you. But she was a woman who we survived with. One day she was held hostage along with the blonde, Sara. Professor Ivo, held a gun to their heads, and told Oliver to pick one to save. So he stepped to protect Sara, and Ivo shot my love in the head, as if she were nothing. Oliver didn't pull the trigger, but he gave the target."

As he inched closer, I moved back. I didnt want to hear this, but he urged on. He told me that it was Olivers fault that Felicity 'died'. That he did nothing to try and save her. I don't care, though. I already know the truth, Oliver didn't let Felicity die.

As the daughter of the the leader of the League of Assassins, it was a given that I had better training than amybody else. I was trained to withstamd all forms of torture, and to never breakdown, even in the face of certain annihilation. I was also trained to be able to withstand mentle and emotional torture as well. So, I heard all the things he said, I just knew that they weren't true.

* * *

There were a couple of other things we had to do while on patrol. There were a couple of attempted robberies, and a drug deal. When we returned to the Arrowcave, I was completely unprepared for who was there.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked the other members of The Outsiders, but it was pointless, it was because of Slade.

"We need to stop Slade. We recovered some case files on a new player, a mercenary. ARGUS is calling him 'Deathstroke'. Turns out Deathstroke and Slade are one in the same." Bruce revealed to me, and I got even more worried. I took a look at the case file, and it didn't ease my worries. This 'Deathstroke', has been on missions around the world. No body associated with him has survived their encounter.

This newfound information made me scared. Not for myself, but for my wife and unborn child. I don't fear death, but as long as they were safe, I don't care. My family and friends come before me.

"We? There is no we? I appreciate the concern, but this is my fight. It started with me and him, and that's how its going to end." I demanded, and I gotnangey looks from everyone.

"That's what you may think, but you have people to help you. Let them. We request from you to use this place until we head back to Gotham." Ted Kord said, and although I didnt like the idea, I allowed them anyway.

The words stuck with me on the drive home. He was right, I did have help, but bringing them into this would most likely result in their deaths, and I couldn't live wit that on my conscience.

I went on alert when I got of the car and saw the front door ajar. I eased my way into the house, so to not attract attention to myself. I searched the house and saw that I was alone. When I went into the kitchen, my heart sank. There was blood on the floor.

* * *

He left, after the story about Shado. I was alone, in this metallic prison, only accompanied by the sound of my own heartbeat. My training also taught me to never fear any situation, to always remain strong. This was a little harder since I have the baby. I always found the training to be ridiculous, because no matter how strong and trained someone is, they're still human. I feared not for my life, but for the life of our unborn child. I didn't want Oliver to take on Slade, but I wouldnt be able to stop him. This was somethin he felt that he had to do, and I respected that.

I have no idea how long I've been captive. There were no clocks or windows, so I had no way to tell time. I just sat their trying not to let Slade have the satisfaction of me suffering. What I perceived as hours later, Slade walked in.

"Come, Talia. We are , oving you to somewhere more comfortable." That statement made me a little uneasy.

* * *

"Yeah, thats her blood. By its temperature, I would estimate that the blood was here for an hour, two max." Barry's words did little to ease my anger.

How dare Slade come and take her away. I swaer, im goin to kill him, no matyer the cost. He had rhe nerve to come in my home, and kidnap Talia. I couldnt handle it, the stress was too much. I walked upstairs and did something I only have done a select number of times in my life, I cried. Everything was gettin to me. Slade coming back, findin out Felicity was alive, and now this? She was pregnant for Christ sakes! My actioms didnt go unnoticed, for Digg walked in and sat on the bed next to me. Everyone else stood at the doorway.

"Let it out Oliver. Don't worry, im here for you. I won't judge you." Digg was always the one to help me out. After I thought Tommy died, after finding out Malcolm was the Dark Archer, and Felicity, Digg was always there. He told me the same thin every time. He always told me that he wouldn't judge, and that itnhelps sometime to just cry. I don't like crying though, I'm supposed to be strong, and crying is a sign of weakness.

"That bastard is going to pay."

* * *

Apparently, Slade wasn't kidding when he said that we were moving to somewhere comfortable. We walked into a mansion, and for a second, I thought it was ours. I never let my guard down though, he could be tryin to get me to feel relaxed for when he makes the final blow.

"As I am a reasonable man, it was brought to my attention that the child of Oliver Queen is growingnin you, so I brought you here. Don't worry, I don't plan on killingnyou though, that is reserved for your husband." His thick Australian accent, only made his words more terrifying, because his voice was low and thick.

"Killing my beloved won't bring yours back." Mynwords were met with a chuckle.

"I know that. But it'll feel a hell of a lot better. Make yourself at home. My men are everywhere. Live as though nothing has changed, but don't try to escape."

His words made me apprehensive towards everything. I just hoped that my child would survive the stress, amd that Oliver would come soon.

* * *

I stood there in the club, tryin to clear my mind. Bruce assured me that they would do everything in their power to find Talia, and bring her home. Since the whole thing that happened between us, I felt more trusting towards Bruce. The music didn't help the growing migraine that I had. Thea walked up to me and hugged me.

"Hey big bro, whats got you glum chum?" Thea asked, tryin to lift my mood, but even thoigh I wanted to be happier, it didnt work.

"I, uh, Ta-Talia is gone." I mumbled out, and Thea looked upset.

"What did you do?" Thea asked, thinking that we broke up.

"Nothing! I uh got home earlier and found that Talia was kidnapped." I revealed to my little sister.

"By who?"

"Its better that you don't know. You'll be safer." I said, hopin that she would understand that I'm just trying to protect her.

"Fine don't tell me anything. But we miss you at home. So, yesterday, some guy came over, he was scary looking and he had an eye patch. But he came over to donate money to mom's Mayoral campaign."

So now he's trying to het to the rest of my family. I burst out of the club and went down to the Foundry because it was empty due to everyone being out tryin to find anything they possibly could. I startwd to work out because that's the only way to vent my frustrations. Poor training dummies. I broke about seven or eight of them in twenty minutes. After using the salmon ladder, one of the Outsider's came down, it was Bilal.

"Hello, Oliver." The French vigilante said, makin his presence known.

"Hey."

"You know, this isnt healthy. I understand that you are frustrated with whats going on, but try to relax, it will make you feel a little bit better." Nightrunner offered, bit I completely shot him down.

"Really? Im sure relaxing is going to bring back my pregnant wife! Have you ever lost someone you care about?" I shouted, and realized that I was being an asshole. There was no need for me to yell, I was just frustrated. He didnt get upset at me, he just haeld a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yes I have. My best friend. During a racial equality rally in my neighborrhood in France, some police officers arrested us. Me and my friend weren't but he triend to get me to join his group of friends to burn down the local police statiom, but I refused to pick a side. Both groups were at fault. A few hours later, I got news that my friend was killed by an officer after settimg the station on fire. After that, I vowed to protect the people of Paris, and I was mentored and trained by Batman." Bilal's story only made me feel like an even bigger ass, because I was ignorant to his losses.

I sat there, in the computer chair, staring at the computers, trying to come to terms with the fact that Felicity was back, and so was Slade. And the fact that they came for blood, and a fight. I wouldn't want to disappoint.

* * *

AN: Poor Talia. R&R/Follow&Fav


	17. Chapter 17: Throne of Blood

Chapter 17: Throne of Blood

AN: This is Oliver vs. Slade fight, with snippets of Talia and Felicity fighting , hope yall enjoy. There will be two more chapter after this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

The guy in the Bratva came through. I paid him a visit and he handed me a dossier of Slade and the things he's been doing. According to this intel, Slade is trying to kill me; I already knew that. He also orchestrated Talia's kidnapping, again, something I already knew. But what I found out that was news to me, was where they were keepin her. They were either at his office at Cardinal Technologies, or at a mansion in Central City.

"Bilal and Dick, you come with me to his mansion. They rest of you head to his office." It was more like a command, but at the moment, I didn't care.

I got suited up and we headed out. We used a helicopter that my family owns to get to Central City. They asked me what I planned on doing if I came face to face with Slade, and I told them that I would kill him.

"You wanna kill him?" Dick asked, and he looked upset that I even mentioned it.

"Yes I do. Threatening me is one thing, but kidnapping my pregnant wife, is another. Even I don't survive, neither does he." At that poimt, I was determined to do everything in my power to kill Slade.

The ride was painfully silent. I missed Talia, things weren't right without her around. We dropped down and ceept up to the mansion from the back. We moved up and over the fence, and I saw Talia cooking?

* * *

No matter how much I didnt want to be here, Slade never did anything. He meant it when he told me to act like nothing happened because if somebody just walked in, they would think that I lived here. I want to go home though, I miss Oliver. Slade said he was foing back to Starling, but I hoped it wasnt to kill Oliver.

I decided to make something to eat, because I haven't eaten all day. When I started making me some food, I heard rustling near the bush by the fence outside.

* * *

I noticed some guards and I used my non lethal arrows on them. I ordered Nightwing to check the perimeter and take out any more guards, while me and Nigtrunner infiltrated the building.

We made it in, and to my surprise, there were no guards. We searhed the entire second level, and it was completely empty. Bilal and I entered what was most likely Talia's room, when Dick came through the window.

"Guards are done for." Dick said, and we moved down stairs.

The entire time we were in the house, I had my bow drawn, waiting for someone to use it on, although I never did. We snuck into the living room and saw Talia watching television.

"Baby!" I was so happy that I found her. My life wouldnt be right without her, and I had to make sure that the baby was okay. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No my beloved, he didn't. Im so glad you are here. Sleepng alone doesnt feel right." She replied and I pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Sorry to break this warm moment up, but we need to move out."

* * *

We made it to his office, and there was no one there. We made it to his desk, and found the body of a bald man with an arrow stickin out of his eye, sittin in the chair. We searched for anything, when he appeared.

"Nice to see you gentlemen." The Australian accent was slightly muffled by the mask, but it was still noticeable. Then he pulled his sword out and lunged at us.

He swung at me , but I was able to deflect it with the the blades on the sides of my gloves. Batwing launched a couple Batarangs, which were useless when Slade deflected them with his sword. Blue Beetle came up from behind and tried to get a drop on him, but it didn't work. Slade must've anticipated it because he turned around and plunged the sword into Blue Beetles chest, killing him immediately. After ten arduous minutes of fighting, I found the opportunity to drop a smoke bomb, and we all escaped.

* * *

I got her back home. That was the goal. We went to the Foundry, so we could coordinate our final attack on Slade. I noticed everyone was here, but one. I looked and saw that Ted wasn't here.

"Where's Beetle?" I asked as I brought a chair to Talia.

"Dead. Deathstroke." Bruce replied, rather coldly.

"I'm sorry. This is why I didn't want you guys to intervene, I knew this would happen." I hung my head, feeling responsible for the mans death.

"He knew what we were doing." Bruce deadpanned.

"Wait. So you planned on going into another fight by yourself?" Talia asked angrily as she smacked me in the face.

I explained to her, that she was my number one priority. Her safety is all that matters. She didn't want to hear it though. We argued for an hour, while everyone else stayed out of our way.

"Well if you're taking on Slade, then I'm going to fight Felicity." She soumded determined, but it was unacceptable.

"You're funny. You aren't going to do anything." It was more of a command, but I knew I was fighting a losing battle with her.

"I respect your decision to take on Slade. So you must respect mine to take on Felicity."

* * *

We argued for another hour, but I eventually backed down. It was impossible to win an argument against her. We trained for a few hours, until we were ready to pass out. I decided to call my family, as last goodbyes. It really hurt, because they don't know who I really am, or why I would be gone when hey got the news of my death.

We were gone for two weeks when we returned to find that Slade did to Starling, as Bane did to Gotham, he held the entire city hostage. I was prepared for this fight, I was goin to end him once and for all. My family moved themselves to a home no one knew about, in Starling, but far from the city. Fortunately, The Foundry was unnoticed by Slade's soldiers.

We entered and turned on the TV. Slade was on.

"Mr. Green Arrow, I know you are here and listenin to this. I have but one request: reveal your identity to the world, or I will start to murder innocent people by the hundreds until my demands are met. Thank you."

I punched the TV and my hand went through the screen. There ws only one choice: I had to do it. I don't want to live, knowin that people are going to die in my name. So I stormed out. I went to a news station that hasnt been ransacked by Slade and told them to start recording. I was prepared to crucify myself if it means that people are safe.

"Many of you may know me as the Vigilante, or the Hood. But you don't know who I really am, under the hood. I know what will happen to me when I am finished, but I am Oliver Queen." I revealed as I pulled the hood down.

* * *

"...I am Oliver Queen."

What the hell was he doing? He just revealed his identity to the world! He owes these people nothing, he puts himself in harms way every single day, to make sure the people are safe.

* * *

I left the station and went to find Slade. It wasn't to hard though, he was in town square. He was rallying more of his mercenaries and I launched a barrage of arrows at his men.

"Hello, brother. Nice that you finally made it. Shall we begin?" He asked and I charged at him.

My punch landed on his maskless face. He then grabbed my arm and esseniall hrew my across the town square. My head was throbbing when he started walking over to me. I stood up and went in for another hit, but he caught my fist. I tried to break free, but his mirakuru induced grip was impossible to escape. I felt the bones in my hand cave under the pressure of his grip, then I lost feeling in my hand. Then out of nowhere Batman and the rest of the group appeared. Batman threw a Batarang at Slade, but he caught it. He smiled then took one end and stabbed it into my stomach. The pain was excruciating, but nowhere as bad as the torture I recieved on the island.

"Now now, I thought we were gonna play fair." Slade taunted as he faced the group that came to help.

"Says..the guy.. with super...strength." I muttered out, trying to stop the blood from escaping my wound.

I noticed that it was only Batman and Nightrunner fighting Slade, then I looked and saw the others figting Slade's army of mercemaries. Bruce kept landing punch after punch, but it didn't seem to be affecti1n Slade at all. Bilal landed a kick on Slades back that made him lurch forward. The wound in my stomach wasn't severe, and the blood stopped flowing. I stood up, albiet weak, and made my way to the fight. His was a losin fight. They may have been able to land hit after githit, but they were running out of stamina to continue.

I looked around and found my bow. It was about 20 feet away and I made my way to it. Of course I had to start fighting some soldiers. They went to punch me, but I kicked one in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and grabbin and twisting the others fist. I went to the first one and kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold, and did the same to the other. I finally had my bow and found my quiver next to it.

I pulled an arrow onto the the line of my bow and pulled back, aiming at Slades head.

* * *

Barry was able to find out where Felicity was; she was at Slade's office. After I got suited up, me and Diggle made our way to the location. We looked into the sky and saw military helicopters.

"They're sending in the cavalry." Digg stated and we continued to the office.

After only running into a few men, we made it to the office building. We made our way upstairs and found Felicity clapping.

"Bravo, you found me. How do you plan on defeating me though? The mirakuru is flowin through me." She said, thinking she was high and mighty for having some Japanese serum in her.

She ran to me, and I pulled out the bo staff that Sara gave me when she retired. When she made it to me, she went to punch me, but I smacked her arm and heard a deafening crack. Her arm was bent in an unnatural position, but she snapped it back like it was nothing.

* * *

I lined up the arrow perfectly for its target: Slade's head. I aimed above to compensate for drop, and released. His senses were unnatural, because he heard the whirring of the arrow and caught it. I launched six more in rapid succession, but he either blocked or caught them. He charged at me and I shot a few more arrows, all lodging themselves in his chest or stomach, but he kept running as if nothing happened. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up above his head, like I weighed nothing.

"You're coming with me." He threatened and he dragged me to the roof of a four story building.

He took off his armor and threw down his weapons. He was only in a shirt and pants, and he urged me to attack, so I did. I faked him out, though. I acted as if I was going to punc him, but before my fiat connected, I dropped and slid between his legs, so I was behind him. Right as he turned around, I punched him in the jaw. He retaliated by back handing me, and it launched me to the other side of the roof. Just then, Batman appeared on the roof and caught Slade by surprise. Before Slade could react, he had a bataran stuck in his other eye. He started screaming and pulled it out, I decided to take action, and charged at Slade, tackling him off the roof. I could hear Bruce screaming for me as we fell down four stories. When we landed everything was black.

* * *

We continued to fight, and I was growin weary, my attacks weren't doing anything to this woman. She kept punching, and I kept hitting her with the staff. She came at me and I whacked her in the temple with my staff and she fell over. I ran over to Digg, who was propped up against the desk, with a broken arm and some broken ribs, given to him by the blonde woman. I also looked down and noticed a knife stickin out of his stomach. I pulled it out, much to his dismay. I turned around after hearing Felicity stand up, and when she ran to me, the knife connected with her stomach and her blood was flowing like a river. I didn't plan on killing her, but if need be, I would, and I did.

Throughout the fight, I made sure to protect my stomach. And it worked, she didnt land an attack on my stomach throught the whole fight. We made it to the rown square, and everyone looked sad. All the mercenaries were either dead or unconscious, but with everyone there, I couldnt see my husband.

"Bruce, where is he?" I asked frantically.

He walked me over to the side of a four floor building, and I saw the most terrifyin sight: Oliver and Slade bothe had a peice of rebar sticking through them.

"What happened?" I asked, as I started to cry.

"Oliver caught Slade off guard, and tackled him off the roof. I'm so sorry Talia." Bruce said, and although we ended on a bad note, I could tell that he was beind sincere.

Bruce pulled Oliver off the rebar and noticed a pulse, so we carried him to a military checkpoint, they took him and said that they would fix him, he was declared dead two hours later.

My husband was a hero, he sacrificed everything, just so the citizens of Starling City would be safe. After the city was rebuilt, his mother, the new mayor, built a statue of him and put iy in the center of Starling Square, in his memory. Thousands of people attended his memorial service. The day he killed Slade was declared Oliver Queen Day. Upon his staute the words: He who put everything on the line for those who he owed nothing to. Let him be an example for all those who wish to do good, and a reminder to all those who do bad. Loving husband, son, brother, and father; could be seen.

No one knew the truth. The day he was declared dead, he was actually alive. He faked his death, so no harm can befall the people of Starling City because of him. He had money set aside and we moved away. We changed our last name, and enjoyed our new lives.

* * *

AN: This was hard to write, because I was so sad by what happened :'(


	18. Chapter 18: Legacy

Chapter 18: Legacy

AN: So I originally planned to put up two more chapters but decided to cut one out. The one that was cut was Oliver's funeral, before Talia knew he was alive. This chapter isn't long, it's just the epilogue. I want to thank everyone who read this, an took the time to review/Fav/Follow, it means alot and I love you all. As for 'Trinity', I want to work on Starling High a little then I'll release the first chapter.

Disclaimer: As it has always been, I own nothing.

* * *

The cool air of Starling City nipped at my nose. I don't even know why I'm here, though. I was told that under no circumstances should I come here. I don't know why though, it doesn't seem that bad here. I spoke too soon because that's when I heard someone scream. I ran across the rooftops until I reached the origin of the scream. I looked down from my position and saw a group of men surround a woman with guns in each of their hands. I shot one arrow into one the men's leg, another into a man's arm, and another into the others shoulder. They were down, and didn't look like they were going to get back up, so I jumped down to see if the woman was okay.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, and she had an amazed look on her face.

"The Green Arrow. You returned!" She sounded really happy when she hugged me. Normally I didn't let this happen, well it never did, but I was shocked that she even wanted to hug me. But I guess after the 'Deathstroke Incident', as the reporters called it, people knew exactly how good people are.

She ran off and I went back to my patrol. It was a fairly quiet evening, except for a few muggings. This city isn't as bad as they portray it to be. Maybe when I get home I can ask them why they don't like it here.

I ran into a few gangbangers about to shoot up a liquor store, on my way to what used to be the Foundry. Apparently, the Foundry used to be under a club called Verdant, but it doesn't seem to be open anymore. I walked in and was in awe of how nice the Arrowcave was. There was still equipment down here like computers, and a lot of arrows.

My mother and father always told me stories about the Green Arrow. They always talked about how brave, strong, and reckless he was. They talked as if they knew him personally. But one story that stuck with me was the story of how he sacrificed himself to save the people of Starling. They sure was happy he did, because after he died, they built a statue to remember him, and named the day he died, Oliver Queen day. I always thought it was weird how my parents talked of him. But one day when I was 18 my father revealed the truth to me: he was Green Arrow. At first I didn't believe him, but then he showed me all his scars and tattoos, then I believed him. I was dumbfounded, my dad, a hero?

My Mom was a hero too. She worked alongside the Green Arrow for a bit. Her name was 'Athena'. After the Arrow disappeared, she worked with a group of people called the 'Trinity'. They were a group of female fighters composed of my Aunt, Nyssa and her wife Sara, along with my mom. They, along with my dad and his former sidekick Red Arrow, and Uncle Digg, taught me everything I know.

Ever since I was a kid, I always wants to be the Arrow. And when I did, I knew that I could never replace him, I just hoped I could be just as good.

When I was old enough to hear it, my mother and father sat me down and told me about a woman named Felicity. Dad told me that he was married to her before mom, but she died. I felt bad for my father because he told me about his time on Lian Yu, and I felt sad for all the pain and suffering he has been through throughout his life.

Now that I've been here, I feel connected to this city. My family has roots all the way back to the founding of this city. I never met my true family, though. My parents said that it was best that I didn't. I'll admit, I was a little sad when they told me that. Bit I understood why they did. My parents wanted to keep their families safe.

The Green Arrow has left a long standing 'imprint', if you will, on this town. He was its sole protector through most of the dark times it has experienced. His team was able to describe one earthquake device, saving hundreds if not thousands of lives. He also took down on of his greatest foes, his best friends father. I guess my dad has a thing for anything to sacrifice himself for they greater good, because he shoved arrow through his chest to kill the Dark Archer, then he tackled Deathstroke off of a roof onto a five foot piece of rebar. This city has persecuted my father, up until his final battle. There were task force's set up intent on capturing him, and flak from every law enforcement agency you could think of. But there were those who stood against the tide, those who knew that what he was doing was good.

I learned of my mother's parentage. She was born into a group of criminals called the League of Assassins. For many years she was one, until she didn't want to be a killer anymore. I don't blame her Hough, her father sounds like a wack job.

I fully plan on staying in Starling. This is my city, and these are my people. I am their protector. My name is Gabriel Queen, and I'm the Green Arrow.


End file.
